Shinigami Dreamer
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki doesn't remember her past whatsoever. When she was 13, her adopted parents got divorced and she lived with an abusive father. Bleach and soccer being her heaven. Sakura then ends up going to her true home, the Bleach universe. Can she find her past?
1. A Bleached Life

**Chapter I: A Bleached Life**

**M.G. Crystal:** Yo readers &amp; Bleach fans! I'm here with the official chapter to "Shinigami Dreamer"! So enjoy!

**Sakura:** Yes, _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Bleach or anything else, only me, her OC."_

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

"Captain Kuchiki!" I heard my teammate, Lily, shout and kicks the ball to me. I swiftly catch my ball with the feet and give it a powerful kick which flew over one of the opposing teammate's head, and landed a goal. "They did it! The Tranquility Blitzers have won! With the final shot by none other than Sakura Kuchiki!" The announcer yelled through the microphone as the whole Tranquility Blitzers team circled around me and lifted me up. Our fans cheered with us in victory as I was put back down and then my smile faded to a frown. I have to go home to see _him_. The poor excuse of a human, my adoptive dad, Kaine. He had been abusing me since my adoptive mom, Taylor, left us when I was 13. "Hey Kaze, you okay?" Asked the team goalie, Mira, as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes," I sighed. "I have to go back home to Kaine." I told her, she was the only person who knew of my bruises and scars I get. "Sakura, remember what I told you. If he does it again, I'll call my Dad to put him arrest." She once told me that her Dad works with the police and if trouble happens again, he'll come over to help. And when she calls me by my first name, I know that it's some serious business.

I nodded in response and the team walked to the locker rooms to get change from the soccer uniform. I changed back to a long-sleeve slim-fitting black shirt with a hoodie, a army green vest like the one that Kakashi from Naruto wears but without the fancy stuff, just a regular looking vest, dark blue that looks black cargo pants, black Skechers, and black biker gloves. I also wore a cherry blossom pendant which I don't remember when I got it but I think that it was from my biological parents, whoever they are. I grabbed my backpack and placed it over my shoulder and walked back home. When I got near _that place_, my smile faded from my face and no emotions shoed whatsoever, much like my favorite character, Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach. Is it a coincidence that we have the same last name? I always thought of that question whenever someone mentions him. I sighed and walked through the door, and then something flew past my face and I heard it shatter behind me. Another one of the beer bottles came and shattered where one of the pieces went across my cheek, making a small line of blood slowly drop from the thin cut.

"Looks like the worthless b**** is here." Said my "dad" from the couch surrounded by empty or half-empty beer bottles, sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching football or something like that. I walked up the stairs, letting the beer bottle pass by me until I reached the top of the stairs. I walked into my room, locked the door and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Silver grey eyes looked back without any hint of emotion, black hair that reached my shoulders with a two fringes that reach to the corner of my lips on my left side of my face, and a new scar under my right eye. I sigh with my eyes close and I pull out a bandaid to cover up the cut. I look around my room to look at my stuff. Mahogany cabinets, a twin size bed with dark magenta, dark purple, and light pink sheets covered the bed, posters of Fire Emblem, Bleach, Final Fantasy and a small poster of Super Smash Bros Brawl decorated my walls, and on one of the cabinets was an old photograph of the three of us, when we were happy. Before _that_ happened.

My eyes held sadness but never shed tears, I couldn't cry or scream in pain anymore because of those torturous 3 years in this hellhole that was once called home. I grabbed my iPhone and SkullCandy nimbus grey earphones and listened to "Last Night" by Skillet while drawing in my sketch book about a recent daydream I had. After five songs, I saw the vision more clearly. It was none other that Hyōrinmaru in his human form and was giving a little girl a piggyback ride on his back, the girl's eyes was closed so I didn't know who she was but she looked familiar. "Why…" I said and looked at the window and saw the birds chirping and flying freely. Then something disturbed the peace from outside it was…

Sirens.

* * *

_Later After The Police Arrived_

"Can't believe a man like him would harm her." Said gossiped one of the neighbors as they watched what had transpired not too long ago. It turns out that they told me that a girl named Mira Harvey called saying that I was being abused by my adoptive-father. "Miss Tatsumaki," Said one of the officers as he came over and bent down to my level. "Please, just call me Sakura." I said as I looked at the car which held Kaine in their. "Well Miss Sakura, do you have any relatives?" He asked me and I said, "Well I-"

**(Play Here To Stay~ Bleach OST)**

"Yes, she does." I heard a voice cut me off as we both turn our heads to the owner of the voice. We turn to see a man of 6'0 that looked about in his late twenties or early thirties with grey eyes and messy light blonde hair that almost looked like pale blonde with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes, and a chin stubble. He wore a dark green suit over a white button-up dress shirt that had a striped army green tie, and black dress shoes. Heck, he looked familiar _and_ sounded familiar too. Just who is he? "And may I ask who are you?" Spoke the officer to the mysterious man I dubbed Hat-N-Clogs. Wait, Hat-N-Clogs? Where the heck did that came from? "I'm her uncle, Kisuke."

"Oh." Said the officer as he saw that our eye color that seemed to match. "Well Mr. Kisuke, I need proof that your Miss Sakura's uncle." He said as Hat-N-Clogs pulled out a file (where the heck did he get that from?) and gave it to the officer. After five minutes of examining the file, the officer said, "Well Mr. Kisuke, now that I have proof. You can take Miss Sakura." He said as Kisuke nudged my shoulder with his hand as a signal for me to get up and walk with him.

**(End OST Song)**

After we were away from the scene, I said to "Kiskue" this, "Okay, spill the beans bud. Who the hell are you because you just can't be _the_ Urahara Kisuke. And don't tell me "Oh I broke~ the fourth wall~!" 'cuz only Deadpool can break it."(A/N: Thank you **Mysterygirl145** on Reality Shift: Birth By Sleep)

"Well~… It looks like you just answered the question yourself." If this was an anime, I think I would have the surprised face with my jaw on the ground. I then regained my composure and said, "Prove it then. Prove that you really are Hat-N-Clogs." Then said man's suit disappeared to Urahara's outfit and grabbed his fan from God-knows-where in that sleeve of his. "Well aren't you like you father." He said and starts waving his fan at his face. My eyes widen in shock. "Ah, so you don't know him? That's a pity. I can help you find him and your mom. That is, if your willing to help Ichigo of course."

"What do you mean, Urahara?"

"What I mean is that if ya come with me, you can change things." That's when it hit me, I can prevent some of the events that will occur. "I guess that's a yes." Said Urahara as he summoned his crane/Zanpakutō and opened a Senkaimon. I stood there in shock when he opened a Senkaimon. "Well come on. You got a family to see and a world to save." I smiled and ran through the Senkaimon. Then everything turned to whiter than snow itself.

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter II: Nice To Met Ya, Uryū Ishida!**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:** Sorry how this was short you guys. But I hope you liked it though! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! So review or it's Nozarashi!


	2. Nice To Meet You, Uryū Ishida

**Nice To Meet You, Uryū Ishida!**

**M.G. Crystal:** _"You can't take me, I'm free~!"_

**Sakura:** You've been watching Spirit, haven't you?  
**M.G. Crystal: **Hai(yes)! It's my favorite childhood movie! Anyways, I don't own Bleach, only Sakura, Naitou~ingu, and the spirit form of Benihime.

**_"_****_Zanpakutō Talking"_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_We are drawn to each other_

_Like drops of water, like the plants_

_We repulse each other_

_Like magnets, like the colors of our skin_

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

"He's my what!?" I said and spewed out my tea with my response. Remember how I said that my personality was like Byakuya's? Well right now, I'm in the Urahara Shōten, drinking some tea with Urahara, and he told me who my parents were. I now know that Byakuya's and my surname isn't a coincidence anymore. "That's the truth, Sakura. He's your father along with Hisana whose your mother." Then silence came over us as I put my tea down and started at the caramel brown liquid, confusion written in my eyes which reflected on the liquid. "Does that mean your my… uncle?" I said in a monotone voice with my eyes looking like slits. Urahara sat there but nodded in response.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Urahara nodded to Sakura's question as she looked at her tea in thought. Her head looked down where her hair shadowed her eyes from anyone. A small tear leaked down from her face, then she slowly smiled. In a flash, she was hugging Urahara in a tight grip. A grip that said she loved her new-found uncle. _"After all these years, I found my long-lost family. And they're part of saving the world in the future."_ Urahara also smiled and hugged his long-lost niece back in the same grip. "Hey Sakura." He said and she looked up from the hug. "I think your aunt, Yoruichi, would like to meet you when she gets the chance." Then Sakura thinks about her Aunt Yoruichi, then remembers in the show(if you can call that now) about the relationship between said aunt and her father. Oh boy, she thought a she remembers how her aunt teased her father.

I think she's going to have the time of her life by doing the same to me. "Well it's been a really long time and it's almost midnight too." Said Urahara as he yawned while stretching his arms out. "I agree Ojisan(uncle), I'm tired out from this talking. Good night…" Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes and went to sleep in her room. "Oh yeah, Sakura. You'll start your training when your done with homework from school. Night~!" Said the shopkeeper as he went off to his room before he could hear Sakura's response of, "WHAT!?"

* * *

**_~The Dream~_**

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

Now these weird dreams that I once had were my memories of my past. Only a few now laid blurry from my view. This one, was new to me.

_A three year-old me ran down the halls of the Kuchiki manor. I wore a dark pink and dark magenta kimono with a pale pink flower prints on it. I was running around trying to find someone to talk to. Without warning, I bumped into someone head-first. I landed on my butt and I said ouch and rubbed my head. "Swrry if I hurt you Miste-" I said as I got up but when I saw the person was a man in scary samurai armor and his face was concealed by a mask. I was shaking really bad and then saw that Papa was coming and then I said, "Papa! There's a scary man right in front of me!" I said and ran to get behind my Papa's back and peeked from behind to see the scary man. Papa looked at the man and his eyes widened with shock and then he looked down at me and said, "Sakura, you can see him?"_

_"__Yeah, I can." I say with a nod. "Senbonzakura, she can see you…" I heard Papa mutter under his breath as the scary man- Senbonzakura, looked at me and asked the same thing, "You can see me child?" His voice sounded different from what I thought it would be. Then his aura seemed more clear to me now. It felt… peaceful like Papa's to say the least as I walked up to the armored man and bowed downed to him. "I'm sorry for what had happened earlier Mister…"_

_"__Senbonzakura, it's what your father calls me." I heard the man, Senbonzakura say. "Mister Senbony!" I said since I really couldn't pronounce his name right. I was glad that I meet him because when I was lonely, I would find him under my namesake tree and would talk to him. It was a start of a great friendship that forged stronger over time. Papa and Mama soon found out that I was able to see zanpakutō spirits when the captains and lieutenants came over for my birthday. It was probably the favorite time ever when I was a child._

* * *

**_~End Dream~_**

**_"_****_Hey, kid. Wake up!"_** I heard a voice say as I open my silver grey eyes to see a girl about seventeen of age. She had ruby red eyes with autumn red hair. Her hair reached her waist and was in a high ponytail with chest length bangs that framed her fair skin. She wore a short red kimono dress (Link:  short_red_kimono_dress/thing?id=64483912) with black footed leggings underneath the dress, and bright red kimono shoes. In her hands is a red fan that had cherry blossom patterns on it. "Who are you?" I asked as she just waved her fan in response. Then she said, **_"I thought he would have already told you already. Shame on him."_** She said as she looked away from me and then I remembered that Zanpakutō spirits were shaped by their master's personality. So when she said that, I kind of guessed who's her master and who she is. "…Benihime?" I said with a tilt of my head which made her turn her own head to face me with her crimson eyes.

**_"_****_Why yes I am!"_** Benihime said with excitement and was her fan in front of her face with a closed eye smile. Yep, she's so much like her master it's kind of scaring me. **_"Anyways, Master wants you to get ready for Kurakara Highschool. The school uniform is on the cabinet. Good luck in school!"_** Benihime said and then vanished into small embers of fire. "Arigatō Benihime." I said in a whisper to her. She must've gone back to her sealed form. I stand up from my bed and walked to the cabinet to find the uniform and I noticed something that's been my enemy. A skirt. Yes, I have hated skirts ever since of a bad experience that happened to me and I just hated them with a burning passion. So I looked to see a pair of pants that matched the color of the skirt and put that on. I then switched for the tie instead of the bow, then I put on black and grey Converse. Yeah, I like to be rebellious to uniforms and I didn't care if I got in trouble.

I walk out of my room and said "good morning" to Ururu, Jinta and Tessai when I passed by them. I opened the door that lead to the room where Ojisan was sitting at like in that one episode where Rukia went to him for the "soul-pills" as I call them. In other words, the episode where the gang meets Kon. "Mōningu(morning), Ojisan!" I said with a bow to the waist. "Mōningu Sakura." He said with a wave of his hand. "I'm surprised that you aren't wearing the Kurakara High school uniform for girls." He said while looking at me from under the shadow of his hat. "I don't like it." I said as I picked up a two-toned grey and black shoulder bag which held the materials I need for school. "Bye Ojisan." I said and walked out of the shop to the school, where ever that is.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

**(Play On The Precipice Of Defeat~ Bleach 1 OST)**

The raven-haired girl walked down the streets of Kurakara Town, unaware of a dark presence following her. Two blocks from Sakura, a boy the same age as her was wearing the Highschool boys uniform without the jacket. He also wore frameless square glasses in front of his deep blue eyes, and raven-colored hair with bangs that framed his face. His name is Uryū Ishida, the Last Quincy. He then sensed a Hollow's reiatsu in the area he was in. But he also found another one, a Shinigami's reiatsu who must've been unaware of a Hollow's presence. Uryū sighs and runs to where the Hollow is at while summoning his Quincy Bow. Sakura is still unaware of something following her until it made itself known. "Well, ain't you the catch of the day?" It said as Sakura turns around to see a Hollow right behind her.

Her silver grey eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could away from the Hollow. "You ain't gettin' away that easily girly!" Then the Hollow dashed towards the girl, but is shot by a bright sky blue arrow to the head. Sakura hears its cry of pain and sees that it's fading away from existence. Her eyes land on a figure of a boy about her age wearing the school uniform with a slightly transparent sky blue bow in his hand.

* * *

**(End OST Song)**

"Who are you?" She asked even though she knew who he was. The bot dismissed his bow and turned around to face her. Uryū notices that she's the Shinigami reiatsu he's been sensing, but her aura says that she's not the one for fights. And she's also wearing the Kurakara girls uniform. "Uryū, Uryū Ishida. Your's ma'am?" He asks while pushing his glasses back up where they were.

"Sakura Kuchiki. You also go to the Kurakara Highschool here, right?" She asks and Uryū then knows that she won't do harm to him. Her calm and peaceful aura told him about her. "I do. Are you new here by any chance? I haven't seen you around the town."

"Hai. I just moved to my Ojisan's place." Then the two walked towards the school. "By the way. It's nice to meet you Uryū!" She said to him, excited that she had made a friend before she even entered the school district.

* * *

_Later At The School_

"Class, today we have a new student." The teacher said to gain the student's undivided attention. "Can you please introduce yourself to the class, Miss." She said to Sakura as she looks at the class with a look much like her father's on her face. "My name is Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki. It's an honor to meet you. I just recently moved here to live with my beloved uncle who runs a local shop somewhere in town." Rukia was shocked when she heard that name. It was the name of her missing niece, her brother's daughter. Rukia even saw that she now resembled more like Byakuya since she's older from the attitude to her eyes. It held the same look he always had.

"Miss Kuchiki, can you please explain from which side you come from your uncle?" Asked the teacher who oddly resembled Nanao for some reason. Sakura then explained that her mother was her Ojisan's sister and that she met her father in the collage, and how her mother passed on five years later after her birth. Which some of it was a complete lie and after that, a student asked this, "Are you related to Rukia by any chance?"

"Rukia?" Sakura asked. "No, I'm not related to this "Rukia" you speak of." She answered and Rukia slightly frowned at this. _"She must've lost her memories or something like that."_ Rukia thought as Ichigo notices how Rukia is looking at the new student. He also wonders if Sakura is related to his boss/friend Rukia. "Kuchiki, you'll be sitting next to Kurosaki. Kurosaki please raise your hand." Ichigo raises his hand in response as Sakura makes her way to her desk which was next to Ichigo. Then the long and boring day of school began.

* * *

_After School At The Training Grounds Under The Urahara Shōten_

When Sakura was told by Tessai to meet her Ojisan at the Training Grounds, she automatically jumped down into the pit to the underground room. Then all the sudden, Urahara used his "crane" to forcefully push Sakura's soul out of her body. "Random out of the body experience!" Urahara shouted at her as Sakura's body falls to it's knees and then her face came in contact with the ground. Her soul landed on her rear end and Sakura notices she's wearing different clothing then the school uniform. Sakura wore the basic black Shihakushō but the top is more slimmer fitting and sleeves stop mid-forearm, fingerless white tekkō that covers the back of her hand with a loop around her middle finger, and a sword was strapped to her waist. "The hell was that for Hat-N-Clogs!?" She yelled angrily at the shopkeeper in green. "Well, well. Ain't it Little Bya's little girl." Said a voice from across Sakura as she looks to see a black cat with golden yellow eyes. "A cat?" Said Sakura as she looked confuse of the animal in front of her. The cat sighs and says, "You haven't told her haven't you, Kisuke?" Then Sakura had gotten who it was. "Yoruichi? Is that you?"

"It's about time you finally recognized me." Said Yoruichi as she transformed from her cat form (with her clothes on of course). Sakura's aunt walks up to her niece and sees a resemblance between Sakura and her father, Byakuya. "_She looks so much like her father."_ The Ex-Commander thought as a smile forms on her lips. _"It may look like I could get some fun around here after all."_ Sakura then gets up and turns around to face Urahara. "Ojisan, why am I here for?" She asks. "For training, Ichigo will be needing some help soon. As far as I can see, you already have a zanpakutō." Then Sakura takes out her zanpakutō to see that it's six feet in length with the dull top of the blade crimson red with ridges, the hilt is dark silver in color in the form of dragons wings, and white wrappings around the handle. It was beautiful in Sakura's opinion of her zanpakutō. _"Weird, it looks like sword Uramasa that Deker uses in Power Rangers:Samurai."_ Thought Sakura as she examined the blade with curiosity.

_"__Because of my ability to see zanpakutō spirits, maybe my zanpakutō has a similar ability once I learn it's name."_ Sakura thought as Urahara noticed her in a trance-like state, looking at her zanpakutō. "Sakura…" He said to get her attention as she looks up from her sword. "Welcome to Shinigami 101! Lesson 1: Learning Zanjutsu!" He said as a chalk board randomly appeared behind him. "Zanjutsu is the fighting styles of the Shinigami and their zanpakutō. It's a same for a Shinigami to not master this technique. There is Hōzuri(Cheek Stroke)," Then Sakura has a quick flashback of Ichigo's training with Urahara. Inside her head, she giggled at the memory. "It's a simple but precise technique which lightly grazes the target, causing superficial wounds." Continued Urahara as a chibi version of him is drawn on the board chasing a random Shinigami while trying to graze his cheek using Benihime's shikai form.

Then Urahara shows a example of it, by using Sakura as his target. Out of reflex, Sakura ducks under the crane-sword that came to strike her. Benihime _did_ grazed the young Kuchiki's cheek and cuts a few strands of her hair but not her fringes. **_"You dodged it. That was a lucky miss right there Master."_** Said a male's voice in Sakura's head as her silver eyes widened in shock. "_Was that…my zanpakutō talking to…me?"_ She thought but then snaps back to reality. Sakura then brings out her nameless zanpakutō and tries to do the same to her Ojisan. The tip of the zanpakutō only knocked off Urahara's white and green bucket-hat off of the shopkeeper's head. Yoruichi, who was watching, is surprised of her niece's move. Sakura is going to be a fast learner, thought Yoruichi as both her close friend and niece practiced it over and over again till Sakura could get the hang of it.

"Well done, little Kaze. Now on to lesson 2: Hohō! I think your Obasan(aunt), her being the "Goddess of the Flash" will teach you that topic. Take it away~!"

"Why thank you, Kisuke. Anyways little Kaze, Hohō or Shunpo is a movement technique, which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. Speed is the main point of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in a few steps. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved throughout concentration, training, and mastery of it." Explained Sakura's Obasan as she gave an example of it by shunpoing from her current spot in front of the board to behind Sakura. Then Yoruichi shunpoed back to her spot. "Now you try." Sakura then remembered Ulquirroa's quote,

_"__Do not lose your _**_composure_**_,…"_

Sakura takes in a deep breath as she sheaths her zanpakutō to calm herself. And closes her eyes to relax herself.

_"…__do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness,…"_

Sakura stood straight up and does the hand sign much similar to the Naruto shadow clone technique. She then thinks to go from her current spot to go next to her Ojisan in a few steps. The young Kuchiki feels weightless for a few seconds and finds herself next to her Ojisan. _"Did I just…?"_ She thought in shock. No wonder I get easily bored in class, I'm a fast learner. Yoruichi smiled at her accomplishment of teaching the young Kuchiki the art of shunpo, and did well on her first try. _"She'll end up looking like her father one day."_ Yoruichi thought as she remembers the time she played tag with a 10 year old Byakuya years ago. Then they taught her two more things until, "Boss!" The familiar voice of Tessai says from above them. "A customer wants to speak with you!" Urahara nodded to his long-time friend and niece as Yoruichi turns back into her cat-form and Sakura goes back into her body.

* * *

_Upstairs &amp; Sakura's P.O.V._

Man, training was tiring. I thought as I climb up the ladder that lead to upstairs to the shop. And I saw Rukia talking to Ojisan about the Quincy clan. I pretended to not hear a thing as I stood next to Ojisan, waiting patiently. Then Rukia glances at my direction as her violet eyes widened at my presence in the room and I look back at her with my silver grey. "Sakura, why are you here?" She asked me. "Didn't I tell you in class today? I live with my Ojisan." I said and motioned my head to Hat-N-Clogs. "Oh." Says Rukia in response then her pager goes off as I sat down Indian style. "Damnit. A Hollow alert at a time like this? 'Scuse me Urahara. Business." Rukia goes to her pocket but then the pager silences. Looks like either Uryū or Ichigo has gotten to a Hollow. "Hm? Why did the signal disappear?" She said as she turned her back on us to look at the pager.

"Oh I get it. Ichigo must be doing well." Said Rukia as Ojisan puts his head down. "He's working quickly today." Oh how wrong you are Rukia my friend. Then the pager goes off once again then stops. "It went blank again? What is with this thing? It must be broken I mean it's going haywire." Then it came up with more beeps. "This is strange. I never seen so many signals before coming in so fast. This can't be… can it?" Then Rukia's face becomes one of shock when she saw what was on the pager. Then I hear something cracking, the sky. I jumped up and dashed out the door along with Rukia to see the sky has a big black crack in it. "All this agitated heavy reiatsu…No. What destruction is about to happen here?"

"Rukia…" I said as I looked down at her from my 5'9 1/2 height. She turned around to face me. "I need you to punch me with that glove my Ojisan gave to ya." I said with a serious look on my face. "W-what..?" She said in shock. "Just do it." I said, preparing myself to get another bruise on my body. "Sakura, are you sure?" Asked both Ojisan and Rukia as I nodded in response to their question. Then Rukia brought out her glove and punched me in the stomach and out came me in my Shinigami uniform. I heard Rukia gasp at me as I said, "There's innocent people and souls who could be dying because someone decided to use that Hollow bait." I unsheathed out my nameless zanpakutō and ran my pointer and middle finger across it's dull part of the blade. _"…And do not let your _**_guard down_**_ for even a second."_ I quoted and shunpoed to find Hollows to protect the people and souls of Kurakara.

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Hollow Hunting &amp; The Zanpakutō's Name**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:**…Why!? Why did he have to die!?-sobs-

**Sakura: **Don't tell me you watched the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra?

**M.G. Crystal: **I..it's just that the guy just wanted to know what a heart is! This is the Organization XIII Axel's death again!-continues to sob-

**Uryū: **Hey what's going on here?

**Sakura: **Don't ask.-turns to readers- Anyways, please review, follow, favorite and no flames! Flame and your going to Tosen's Gillian Zoo as lunch for the Gillian Hollows!


	3. Hollow Hunting & The Zanpakutō's Name

**Hollow Hunting &amp; The Zanpakutō's Name**

**M.G. Crystal: **Yo readers! Now it's time to introduce Sakura's Zanpakutō… -cue for drum role- -inserts Zanpakutō's name!-

**Sakura's Nameless Zanpakutō: **About time that I got here.

**M.G. Crystal: **Okay, geez. But for now, we'll call you… Deker! :)

**Sakura's Nameless** **Zanpakutō/Deker: **Why?

**M.G. Crystal: **_Nothing can be explained…_

**Sakura's Nameless Zanpakutō/Deker: **_Really? Whatever. "Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Bleach, the spirit form of Sakura's Zanpakutō or the blade itself. Only Sakura and her powers so don't sue."_

**_"_****_Zanpakutō speaking."_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_I can't protect you without holding a sword._

_I can't embrace you while holding a sword._

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

I sliced trough a Hollow's mask with my nameless Zanpakutō in half. The Hollow screeched in pain as it disappeared. I was quickly getting use to attacking them while gaining more experience in Shunpo, Kidō, and Zanjutsu. It was scary at first, but the skills I was learning was flowing through me naturally like a second nature. "I guess Yoruichi was right, I'm a "daddy's girl"." I said as I put my nameless Zanpakutō I nicknamed Uramasa until I learned it's true name, on my shoulder on it's dulled red side. Then in the distance, a Hollow howled to signal it's presence as more of it's kind appeared. Then three Hollows surrounded me, one was a panther with blue tribal markings(like Renji's) on it's mask, another was a cheetah with yellow spots on it's body, then the last was a wolf with no markings. Funny, the wolf and panther reminded me of my two favorite villains, Starrk and Grimmjow.

"It's time to eat." Said the panther Hollow. "But's she's so _small_, you sure about her Hakuhyō?" Asked the cheetah Hollow as she tilted her head as they circled me. "I'm sure Hakuen." Replied the wolf Hollow to the cheetah Hollow called Hakuen. "Just feel her reiatsu, it's delicious."

"Fine Hai-en." Then I put my right palm out and had a quick flashback of my Kidō lesson.

* * *

_Flashback &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

_"__Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31. Shakkahō(Red Flame Cannon)!" Sakura cried out with her palms facing a rock as a red ball of energy formed, then exploded in front of her, throwing her backwards and into a rock. "What the heck! I said the incantation with out a stutter and I failed!" She said and kicked a rock that was a little below mid-shin length, making Sakura yelp and hold her foot, dancing on one foot. _"Guess that she couldn't do it."_ Thought Yoruichi and then an idea formed in her head. "Hey Kisuke!" She called to her close-friend over and told her a plan that could help. Sakura couldn't hear what their talking about as she looked at her nameless_ _Zanpakutō._

_"__Sakura!" Said Urahara to his niece as she turned her silver eyes to Urahara. "Try doing it without the incantation!" He shouted and the Sakura turned to the rock that was going to be her target. "Hadō #31. Shakkahō(Red Flame Cannon)!" She cried out with her right palm facing the rock as a red energy ball like before appeared and then went straight for the rock and it exploded. "Whoa… I guess it really works." She muttered under her breath. "Thanks Ojisan! Thanks Obasan!" She said happily with joy._

* * *

_End Flashback &amp; Sakura's P.O.V._

"Hadō #4. Byakurai(Pale Lightning)!" I shouted with my right palm facing Hai-en, the unfortunate target of the spell. Then pale light blue lightning shout out of my palm and into Hai-en's mask, killing him instantly. "Hai-en!" Shout Hakuen and then she turned her attention to me. "You little…" Then I shunpoed to behind her head and beheaded her. "Hakuen!" Shouted Hakuhyō, the panther Hollow as he turned his attention to me. "You may have defeated my comrades, but this will be your final day Shinigami!" He shouted and swiped at me with his claws which I somewhat dodged it, but made a wound on my shoulder. "Damnit!" I muttered and tried to attack him but he moved out of the way and swiped at me, and I hit a wall on my back. "Looks like it is my lucky day after all." He said as I tried to get up, but Hakuhyō put his paw on my legs to prevent me from getting up. _"I'm sorry that I failed you guys… Ojisan…Obasan…Rukia…Okāsan(Mom)… and Otōsan(Dad)… Everyone… I'm so sorry."_ I thought and waited for the final bow.

**_"_****_So your just going to give up, just like that?" _**I heard the same voice from training spoke in my head. _"Huh?"_ I thought as I opened my eyes and saw that time stopped and everything was hazy and darker or paler much like when Zangetsu appeared during the fight between Ichigo and Kenpachi. Then everything faded to white as I was pulled into a white and silver grey room, with large keyholes about seven feet tall and six feet wide on the bottom decorated the room in various places. All of them seemed blank but three weren't. One lead to a place that had green fields and had cherry blossom trees with their petals flying around the place, but there was a small black keyhole with chains wrapping around the large keyhole like it's locked with it. The other lead to a place that looked like the Planet's Core from FFVII but it was red like the inside of a volcano. Then the other looked like… "…The Sōkyoku Hill?" I asked myself as I went towards that one. **_"Don't be afraid…"_** I heard the same voice said as I entered it.

"What the…" I said as I was in the same spot where Ichigo will stand in when he fights Otōsan in the future.**_ "This is your inner world, my home…"_** Then a figure appears and it was… Deker from PR:S?**_ "It's time that you learn my name but you must answer one thing…" _**"Deker" said as he looked at the giant staff that could've been as tall as the Tokyo Tower. **_"What is… your resolve?"_** A resolve?…My resolve. What does he mean by that. I think of something while looking at the staff destined to execute Rukia in the far future. "My resolve… My resolve is to protect those who I care for! Even if they don't recognize me, I'll protect them! That is my resolve!" I said with the same pride as Ichigo did once in the time. "Deker" nodded, satisfied with my response. **_"You are worthy to hear my name, it's Naitou~ingu(Nightwing)… Follow me, Master…" _**Said Naitou~ingu as I followed him to a keyhole which I didn't notice until now and leaded me to the room again.

**_"_****_My powers and abilities are to mimic one's Zanpakutō. Right now, there is two, Benihime, and-"_**

"Senbonzakura…" I said, cutting Naitou~ingu off realizing what the Sakura tree one was. "But why is it sealed off Naitou~ingu?" I asked as I looked at said keyhole. **_"When your regain your memory, it opened but it's sealed because there's another you must see before unlocking it. Right now, the only one available is Benihime. You must first say my name then the copied Zanpakutō's release command."_**

"Okay, thank you Naitou~ingu." I said as everything faded back to where I was, in the patter Hollow's grasp. "Naitou~ingu…" I pointed Naitou~ingu to Hakuhyō's mask. "…Awaken!" I screamed as Naitou~ingu glowed crimson red and the reiatsu he was emitting blew Hakuhyō off of me. The form Naitou~ingu took was Benihime's shikai but a little different. He's now a sleek, medium-sized sword with gentle white-decorative wrapping with bends forward at the end with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a silver tassel dangling at the base. Instead of a hilt, there is a U-shape dark silver guard covering three inches of the blade with a flame design. At the base of the guard is a white string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is crimson red with ridges like Naitou~ingu's sealed state with a silver edge. The sword was beautiful and deadly, my kind of style.

**_"_****_Hey you guys!" _**I heard the happy voice of Benihime spoke from the Zanpakutō I was currently holding in my hands. _"Hey to you too!" _I said to her in thought as I took a battle position. **_"Looks like I'm your first Zanpakutō to be used, huh? This form is called Kaguyahime (Moon Princess) by the way. I'm here to help you learn my path. You must learn the variety of verbal techniques that corresponds to my different abilities. You won't be able to use them all today, but someday you'll learn about them."_**

_"__Got it. Thank you for the advice Benihime!"_ I thought-told her as I ran up and shunpoed to behind the Hollow's head. "Nake, Kaguyahime (Sing, Moon Princess)!" I shouted as I sent a strong and destructive crimson-colored energy slash from the Zanpakutō, whited beheaded the Hollow. "Damn you…" It said before vanishing. "Creepy… but cool!" I said and looked at Kaguyahime. **_"We believe there's no more Hollows in the area."_** Spoke Naitou~ingu and Benihime in unison as I felt the area had no more Hollows. Damn you Uryū! You know that it'll harm the Souls here in Kurakara! Then I heard a howl of a Hollow, but I recognized the howl and the reiatsu it emitted. The Menos Grande was coming! I then ran to the location by locating the reiatsu of the incoming Menos, Ichigo, Uryū, and the others while shunpoing there as fast as I can.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Uryū shot a Hollow directly in it's mask as more Hollows appeared. "What the… they just keep on coming." Uryū said as he then remembered his grandfather. _"Sensei(Teacher/Master)."_ He thought but a shout of, "Uryū!" from Ichigo brought him to reality. Said Quincy turned around to see Hollows flying into the air from the ground, his left brow twitching. _"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are completely insane."_ Thought Uryū who was too busy to notice Sakura's incoming reiatsu from in front of him. _"My thoughts-"_

**_"_****_-cough- _****Our****_-cough-."_**

_"__I mean _our_ thoughts exactly, Uryū. But that's Ichigo for ya!" _Sakura thought with her ebony hair flowing behind her. "Alright Uryū!" Said Ichigo as he puts his Zanpakutō next to him standing on top of Hollows. "Now I understand why you think Shinigamis are your enemies. I don't know who was right or who was wrong, Shinigamis or Quincies. But it was so long ago that I don't see how it matters anymore." Ichigo says and points a finger to Uryū. "But I'll tell you one thing I know for sure Uryū! Your methods are-"

"Can't talk ancient history." Uryū cuts off Ichigo. "Huh?" Asks Ichigo with a dumb look on his face(Ichigo: Hey!). "I don't care about some slaughter that happened two hundred years ago. It's just one more fact that was passed down to me by my Sensei. In fact when I heard that story, I think I sided more with the Shinigamis then I did with the Quincies. That is, until my Sensei was murdered." Uryū then readied his bow at a zebra Hollow. "He was a kind gentleman with no hatred in his heart!" Then the arrow landed on the Hollow's mask, it now vanishes. "To the very end he tried to convince the Shinigamis that Quincies were necessary. He kept encouraging them to work together; suggesting new ways to fight the Hollows. But the Shinigamis had the same answer to his efforts, "Don't interfere with our work"." Then Uryū shot another arrow at a Hollow.

"The one day, five Hollows appeared and surrounded Sensei. It was obvious that he couldn't take them on his own. And yet not _one_ Shinigami came to his aid. They knew about the Hollows, Sensei was under constant surveillance and yet it was two hours before they finally arrived. If only they had listened to his advice. If only they had headed to his warning." Then Uryū clenches his hand into a fist. "Then he wouldn't have been alone, help would have reached him in time. And Sensei wouldn't have wound up dead! Now do you understand, Ichigo Kurosaki? That's the reason that this is so important why I have to prove to you and to all Shinigamis the superior strength of the Quincy!" The Last Quincy shouted then turned around to face the Hollows. "I realized that our methods are different. That our ways of thinking are at opposite poles. So if you really believe my way is wrong, then _stay back_ and _watch_. Watch and witness the true power of-"

"Shut up already!" Yelled Ichigo as he sent his foot behind Uryū's head which sent said Quincy to fly on the ground chin-first. "What is your problem?" Uryū questioned to the strawberry Shinigami. "I agree, what's your problem?" Said Sakura who gain the attention of the two boys. "Sakura?" They both questioned to the young Kuchiki. "Just go on ahead and argue, I'll handle them if you're just going to sit around and fight." She said as she got to a fighting position and handled the Hollows. Uryū then sweat-dropped as Ichigo argued with him. "You messed up your own story! Your Sensei wouldn't want you to prove the strength of the Quincies, you said it yourself- the greatest hope for Quincies and Shinigamis is to work together! Isn't that right? Come on, think about it! When will you ever have a better chance to do that then right here, surrounded by enemies?" Then the Quincy and two Shinigamis went back-to-back with each other. "You said that we were opposite poles, but I say when three warriors are heavily out numbered, the trick is to fight back-to-back!"

"Very well." Said Uryū as the three worked together to slay each Hollow together, much like what Uryū's Sensei wanted to happen. "Now that was nice Uryū." Commented Sakura as she sliced a bat-like Hollow directly on it's mask. "I didn't do it for you two, I only did it because they were about to attack me."

"So what?" Said Ichigo. "That's alright. It's kill or be killed. What's more important here is that together we can kill a lot more, isn't that a good enough reason for us to joint forces? After all, we both share the same single-minded purpose. We both have reasons to want to destroy as many Hollows as we can."

"I know my reason. But what is yours?" Asked Uryū to the Substitute Shinigami and the lost Kuchiki. "My mother was killed by a Hollow." Replied Ichigo as both Uryū and Sakura were shocked of this information. "I'm sure you'll agree that's enough of a reason all by itself. But there's still more too it than that. After all the agony I suffered, I wanna make sure that others don't suffer the way I did. My father and my sisters went through so much pain after Mom was killed. It was so hard for me to watch." Said Ichigo as he sliced his Zanpakutō through two Hollows. "That's something I don't ever want to see again. That sadness in their faces…" The Quincy then has another flashback of his Sensei. "I'm not a super hero. I know that I can't protect everybody in the world. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be contempt protecting only the people I can hold in my arms either. I am going to protect as many people as I possibly can! Your method of using bait to delivery draw Hollows here just to prove a point is only endangering innocent lives. I don't agree with that, but right now is not the time for arguments. We've gotta work together- you, Sakura and me!"

"So what do you say, Uryū?" Asked Sakura as she readied Kaguyahime at the Hollows. "What do I say?" Says Uryū as he makes another arrow. "I think you talk too much. But I understand what your saying. I have to help you survive this battle, or you won't be around for me to kick your butt!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Says Ichigo as the trio then attacks the Hollows together. Ichigo's wound marks on the Hollows glowed crimson red, Uryū's were bright sky blue and Sakura's were silver grey. They defeated many Hollows as they can, and soon they were back-to-back once more. "What the…" Said Uryū. "Ichigo! Sakura! Look at the sky!" Then the two Shinigamis looked to see a black crack in the sky. "What's that?"

"I…don't know." Responded Uryū as pale white thin sharp hands went through the crack to open it up. It then opened up to reveal a rather large Hollow with a pointed nose. "That ain't your average Hollow." Said Sakura as they saw the Menos Grande clawing out of the crack. "That little bit of bait I used can't possibly have drawn this." Claimed Uryū. "Maybe not, but it's here." Continued Sakura. "Here they come!" The three said in perfect unison as more Hollows attacked them, but what appeared to be gunshots hit the Hollows. "I'm sorry that we're so late." Ururu said apologetically as she puts down her large cannon. "Jinta slams a triple!" Jinta says as he slams his metal bat on three Hollows. Tessai also appears as he smacks a Hollow on it's mask and destroys it. "I thought you might need a little assistance Ichigo, Sakura." Urahara says as he waves his fan in the air as the other members- Ururu, Jinta and Tessai are next to the shopkeeper as the smoke clears. Uryū, Ichigo and Sakura's expressions were ones of surprise. " -N-Clogs/Ojisan?" Said both Ichigo and Sakura as Jinta went to slam his bat at another Hollow.

Ururu then fired her cannon again as the trio watch, still in shock. Urahara then walks towards the trio that was standing in a circle of Hollows as he waves his fan. _"I swear I think I'll just have to tear that fan up."_ Thought Sakura as her eyebrow twitched. **_"I must agree with you Master. Urahara's fan is also annoying me too."_**

"If you don't mind me making this suggestion, why don't my crew and I take care of these small fries for you Ichigo, Sakura." Said Urahara and his points a finger at the Menos Grande. "While you go concentrate on that big guy. Oh, uh, you should probably get started before it's too late." He says as the Menos Grande comes out of the crack. "That thing is too big for any of our weapons." Said Uryū as they turn their attention on the Menos. "Ha! Just because it's overfit doesn't change anything. We're just gonna have to chop a little more." Said Ichigo. "Chop?"

"Yep. And the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Said Ichigo as he raises his sword to the air. "Come on! Together we'll beat that ugly sucker down! Let's go Sakura, Uryū!" Then Carrot-Top(Ichigo: Hey! M. : It's the truth.) ran off towards the Menos as Uryū says, "Ichigo! Don't be crazy!" And chases him down. Sakura sighs and mutters, "Boys will be boys." The young Kuchiki then runs off after the Substitute Shinigami and Quincy. The Menos then puts a foot out and Ichigo tries to slice it, but fails as said Hollow flings Carrot-Top away. "I told you that would happen!" Uryū says in anger as he summons his bow and fires an arrow at the Menos, but it only makes a small hole on the mask, not effective to where it would crack apart. "Damnit!" Sakura then shouts, "Nake, Kaguyahime!" And sends a crimson-colored energy slash at the Menos as it only lengthens the crack in it's mask to where it looked like a scar. "Hey Ichigo, so you can get up?" Asks Uryū as said Strawberry turns around to face the other two. "Sure I'm good as new." He says with a salute as blood drips from his forehead. Sakura could've sworn that Naitou~ingu faceplamed at Ichigo's stupidity. "That was the dumbest charge I've ever seen. What were you thinking!? Did you actually think that would work!?"

"Huh?" Says Ichigo as he removes his saluting hand from his face. "Well I figured if I just kept chopping away on him like a giant tree, I'd eventually bring him down to the point where I could whack him on the head." As the screen changes to show a poorly drawn Ichigo and Menos with Ichigo chopping it from the bottom, and whacked it on the head like he said so. "I can't believe that you're acting like this is some kind of little kid's game." Sakura said as her and Uryū went down to Ichigo's level. "Now get up and let's try a different strategy." Said Uryū as he touches Ichigo's Zanpakutō and his bow increases size all the sudden. _"What is this?"_ Thought Uryū in shock. _"There's power flowing into me from his sword. This must be Ichigo's power!"_

"What'll I try next…" Mutters Ichigo. "Ichigo, look." Ichigo then looks at Uryū's bow and finds that it was very large than before. "What did you do Uryū? How did you're bow get so big?"

"Just be quiet and listen. I think there's actually may be a way to beat this thing! Are you ready to do it?" Uryū asks as the Menos walks out of the crack in the sky.

* * *

_After Uryū Explains His "Brilliant" Plan &amp; Sakura's P.O.V._

"Now we are ready to fight that thing!" Uryū said as he had Ichigo's Zanpakutō tied to his head by a white cloth with their weapons aimed at the Menos. I couldn't hold my laughter and I laughed so hard where tears were starting to come out and I fell to the floor. Even Benihime laughed to at the stupidity that's being displayed. Ichigo then takes his hands off of his Zanpakutō and then Uryū's bow shrank back to it's original size. "Your not serious, this won't work." Claims Ichigo and Uryū yells at Ichigo, saying, "Quiet! Just do what I say, you've got to release all or your reiatsu at once while we're connected! That way I should be able to harness the power and shoot an enormous arrow. And Sakura can make another of her sword's reiatsu at the same time I shot the arrow. It's the best way to use all of your energy." Ichigo had a blank look on his face as I ignored the rest of the argument and got up from the floor of my laughing fit and readied Kaguyahime to do the move I had planned to use. Soon, the Menos' shadow loomed over us, it's soulless eyes staring holes into us. A black and red energy started forming from it's mouth and it was:

A cero.

Damnit! I thought with anger. "Ichigo, grab that sword and let's do it." But Ichigo ignores Uryū as he runs towards the cero-charging Menos. "I meant let's do it together!" Ichigo then let's out a battle cry as he stopped in front of it, but it was too late for the Menos has fired the cero. Ichigo somehow blocks it with his Zanpakutō. "Chikasumi no Tate(Blood Mist Shield)!" I cried out as a hexagon-shaped crimson red shield appears in front of me and Uryū to block the cero. "What's he doing!?" Cried out the Quincy as we watch Ichigo still blocking the cero. All the sudden, Ichigo's reiatsu sky-rocketed to where I could honestly say it could be more powerful than a lieutenant's reiastu but lower that a captain's reiatsu. Then, Ichigo found the strength and sliced through the Menos like a knife is to warmed butter. The Menos then retreats from the injury it was given from Ichigo.

"I win!" He said proudly as he made a "v" for victory with his fingers as I put my shield down and deactivate Kaguyahime's shikai and it transforms back into Naitou~ingu's sealed form. "What in the world is he?" Questions Uryū as the crack in the sky closes up. "Well, what's the matter Uryū? You don't have anything to say?" Asks Ichigo. "I just saved your butt, and cleaned up your mess too. It seems like you could've say "thank you" or "congratulations" or something." Then all the sudden, Ichigo falls to the floor. "That's weird, I can't move." Then Ichigo's Zanpakutō starts breaking apart as the strain starts to make it's move on Ichigo's body. Then Uryū puts his foot on the Zanpakutō and cuts start to form on Uryū's arm where his bow starts to form. He then fires bows to release Ichigo's uncontrollable reiatsu. _"What can we do to help him?" _I wondered as Naitou~ingu respond with, **_"We cannot do anything as of right now. For now, we can wait for his recovery along with his Zanpakutō's cry of pain. Can you hear it?"_**

I then concentrated on Ichigo's Zanpakutō and Naitou~ingu was right, his Zanpakutō is screaming in pain. _"I hope they'll be okay, especially the Zanpakutō."_

**_"_****_Thank you for your concern, young one."_** I heard a male voice from Ichigo's nameless Zanpakutō as I heard more sounds of pain coming from it. **_"But don't worry *grunts in pain* I'll be fine."_** Then the voice disappears as my eyes were in shock. Did I just communicate with a nameless Zanpakutō? Uryū then falls to his knees as he looks at the skies and mutters, "…Grandfather?" Ichigo then sighs and says, "How am I supposed to beat up that guy? He's just so pathetic."

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Remembrance**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: **We're almost to the Soul Society ark. Who's excited?

**Sakura:** I'm sure am, I get to see-a carrot is shoved into her mouth by M.G. Crystal-

**M.G. Crystal: **I didn't do it Saix! I swear! I'm innocent!

**Sakura:**-glares- Wad da hail A.G. Crysia(What the hell M.G. Crystal)?

**M.G. Crystal: **Well anyways, please review, follow or favorite. Flame and face Hichigo's wrath!


	4. Remembrance

**Remembrance**

**M.G. Crystal:** Yo readers! I have decided a theme for Sakura and it's…

**Sakura**: "Awake and Ailve" by Skillet. It fits me right?

**M.G. Crystal:** If you wanna think so… then go ahead.

**Sakura:** Thanks! -turns to readers- "Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Bleach, Naitou~ingu's spirit form for they belong to Tite Kubo and Saban Brands. She only owns her OC and anything else unrelated to Bleach."

* * *

_Prologue_

_"Yes, there is no Fate for us_

_Only those who are swallowed by_

_Ignorance and fear and miss a step_

_Fall into the rapid river called Fate."_

* * *

_In A Dream~Nobody's P.O.V._

_A little girl about four years old is running in the streets of the Seireitei, a mischievous smile on her face as she ran. You're probably thinking-_ "Okay, a kid running around the Sereitei. What's so special about it?" _Well, the little girl was Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki, daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki. Her long black hair in a ponytail trailing behind her as she ran, tripping once every two minutes on her Ojisan's pink woman's floral overcoat her wears over his uniform, and once she gets up from tripping, she adjusts his straw hat to prevent it from falling off of her head and goes speeding off again._ "I wonder if he'll notice…" _She thought as she makes a stop to see a four-way street and wonders where to go next._ "But he sleeps like all the time!"_ Sakura thought in her head as she scratches her hair with her sleeve-covered hand._

Swoosh!

_"Huh? Who's there?" Sakura said in somewhat of a demanding tone much like her father's, but fear is obvious in her words. All the sudden, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and the little girl gave out a shriek of surprise of the sudden movement. "And where do you think you're doing with my hat and coat?" A man's voice asked from behind as Sakura turned her head around to see her Ojisan, Shunsui Kyōraku and his Zanpakutō spirits, Katen Kyōkotsu(Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone) twins with one of the two on his side with the other on the opposite side. "Uh…nothing…" Sakura says with a grin on her face. "Well little one, we got to return to the barracks before Nanao finds out."_

_"Finds out about_ what_, Captain Kyōraku?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Nanao Ise, the lieutenant of the 8th Division has already noticed that her Captain has once again took a nap, and ran off from his duties to find his niece who took off with his signature hat and overcoat. "Oh hey Nanao." Says Shunsui to his lieutenant as he turned around to face her. "Onēsan(big sister)!" Sakura cried out as she jumped from her Ojisan's hands and tries her best to hug her Onēsan for you see, Sakura sees Nanao as a big sister model and would do her best to support her in anyway she can. Plus, Nanao would have a change from strict to sister-like around the little Kuchiki. (Which surprised the people who knew Nanao)._

_Nanao returns the hug and asks, "Have you been causing trouble again?"_

_"Uh-huh!" Replied Sakura with a smile. "I thought Ojisan wouldn't notice while he's sleeping, but I guess he didn't." She finished her sentence as she released Nanao from the hug. "Well, you'll have to return Captain's things to him apologize to him alright?" Nanao told Sakura with a hand on her shoulder and made the young Kuchiki turn around to face her Captain. "Sorry Ojisan. I promise I won't steal your stuff again, promise." She said as she bowed to Shunsui. "You're forgiven kiddo." Shunsui said and placed Sakura on his shoulders, the tall lady of Katen Kyōkotsu, Hana(flower) smiled at her master's action and Sakura as said girl turned to face the twin spirits and smiled back at them while the small lady, Hone(bone), nodded back in response. The sun started to set as the trio and Zanpakutō spirits walked back to Shunsui's office so that they can wait for Sakura's mother, Hisana, to pick her up._

_Sakura looked at the distance while looking up from the railing with Tengoku and Hone. "Sakura!" A woman's voice cried out as Sakura's silver grey eyes that held a tiny blue tint to them, glowed in happiness. "Mommy!" She said and turned around to the door, but she turns to Tengoku and Hone and says in a whisper, but loud enough for them to hear, "Bye Hana, Hone! See you tomorrow!" Sakura says and then runs to her mother. Today was a rather fun day for Sakura as she talked to her Mom about her day with Shunsui and Nanao._

* * *

_End Dream~Sakura's P.O.V._

"Ah~…" I sighed deeply in my Inner World. "Good memories…" I muttered as I look to see that one of the keyholes was glowing a soft purple light around it as the blackness of the hole faded a little bit to where you could at least make out what looked like a zen garden, but it was all dark still. A small black keyhole appeared on it as chains erupted from it and wrapped around the larger one. I get up from my meditating and walked towards it. I touch it, but I get a shock from it and I puled my hand back. "I find a way to unlock this chain. You got it… Hana and Hone?" I asked the keyhole as I close my eyes and wake up back into the World of the Living. "Time for school." I muttered under my breath as I get ready for school.

* * *

_Later At School_

"Uryū! Sakura!" The teacher said in shock as we entered the classroom. "What in the world happened to you?" She asked in shock as she notices that Uryū's right arm is bandaged up, as for me, I had bandages wrapped around my shoulder which I got the cut from a Hollow which nearly covered half of my neck. "I fell down the stairs." Uryū explained to the teacher as I said, "Got in a fight with a gang."

"Whatever you say." The teacher responded and turned back to the board while looking in the book. "Well take your seats and turn your books to page 110." Then me and Uryū went to take our respective seats and did what the teacher said. "Do you think he was in a fight?" Murmured a student. "No way!" Whispered another. "I wonder who she got in a fight with."

"Duh didn't you hear her? She said a gang! She's somethin' I tell ya." Then the students continue with their talking. "Okay class settle down." The teacher said as I was reading the text book. Lunch period soon came as I heard Ichigo asked Uryū if he wanted to join him for lunch, and Uryū declined his offer. I close the book and put it in my desk as I walk up to Uryū and Ichigo and said, "So hows it going you guys?"

"Pretty fine, you?" Said Ichigo as he turned to face me. "Somewhat. The injury kinda bothers me, but it's no big deal."

"Well, if you insist." Said Uryū as he adjust his glasses. "Oh it's like that huh?!" Complained Keigo and Orihime came over and said to me, "Hey Sakura, would you like to join me and the others for lunch?" I turned my silver grey gaze to her and said, "Fine." Then I followed her to see her friends, Tatsuki Arisawa, and one other who I didn't bother to learn their names. We walked out of the classroom and Orihime wanted to find Rukia and so we followed her outside to find the other Kuchiki. We soon found Rukia sitting high up on a tree branch. "There she is." Said the girl with the light brown hair. "Hey Rukia, come on down! Why don't you join us for lunch?" Rukia turned around and looked at the four of us with her purple-blue eyes. Rukia had agreed to Orihime's brunette friend offer and jumped down from the tree as Orihime's other friends joined us for lunch. I took my place next to Rukia as all of us sat in a circle.

"Tada!" Orihime said as she pulled out what looked like a cake of some sort while I munched on a rice ball while drawing in my sketch book that I had brought with me. "It's a taco, jelly, sugar, death tart! It's eggplant cream sponge cake with green bean jelly filling and chocolate frosting." Orihime then took a bit of her weird cake as Tatsuki said, "How can you eat that stuff like that Orihime?"

"The question is how can she eat like that and not be as big as a ballon?" Asked one of Orihime's friends and another responded with, "I guess her …" The sentence had fallen death on my ears as I continued sketching in the book and munch on another rice ball. "Hey can I ask you something?" Asked the brunette girl from earlier to Rukia as she drank her juice. "Do you have a crush on Ichigo?" Rukia ends up spewing her juice like a fountain in response to the "shocking" question. "Huh?" Rukia said to the brunette girl. "I'll take that as a maybe. Hey Sakura," The brunette girl said as I looked up from my book. "Do you like Uryū by any chance?" Now it was my turn as I choked on my rice ball. "N-n-no!" I managed to choke out as I cleared my throat with a drink of juice. The other girl began arguing with the brunette as I continue drawing and eating at the same time. "Oh what you're drawing Sakura?" Asked Orihime with her mouthful of the "cake" as it got everyone else's attention to me. "Huh?" I asked as I snapped out of my trance and my sketch book was swiped from my lap and into Chizuru's hand as she looked at my drawing.

"Hey give that back!" I said and tried to grab it from her but she managed to avoid it. "This is amazing Sakura! Where you learned to draw?" She said and showed my drawing to everyone else. The picture was of Hana

and Hone, the spirits that I have remembered from a forgotten memory that I have recently recovered. "Um…well I taught myself how to." I explained and slightly blushed as everyone else made comments about my drawing. Rukia was wiping her face and then asked me, "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you in private please?" I nodded as I took my sketch book from Chizuru and walked with Rukia to find a place where we can privately talk.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"I know you're a Shinigami." Said Rukia once she sees that nobody is around to hear her private conversation with Sakura. "So what," Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I know you're one too, am I right?" She said to Rukia. "How do you know?"

"Nobody goes to the Urahara Shōten unless they're a Shinigami or they're looking for some candy. Plus, you've known him for some time too." Rukia's eyes widen in shock, just how much does she remember? "Do you know anything about the _you know what_?" She asked, hinting on her last three words. "No." Sakura said with her arms crossed. Rukia then notices that Sakura would've been mistaken as a female version of her brother, Byakuya if one takes a good look; but only if they added the white hair pieces and the pale white scarf around her neck. Sakura looks at the distance as a breeze blows towards the two Kuchikis._ "It has to be her, I just know it!"_ Though Rukia as she notices a thin black string around the taller Kuchiki's neck. "What that thing you're wearing?" Rukia asked, pointing at the object of her interest. Sakura turns her silver grey gaze to Rukia and pulls out the string to reveal a cherry blossom charm on it. "I believe that my biological parents gave it to me before I lost memory of everything of my past." She said looking down at the necklace with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm recently recovering some of my memories, but I'm not sure what they're about though."

When Rukia saw the pendant around her neck, she knew that it is the Sakura. "Can you tell me about them?" She asked as Sakura puts the pendant back under her shirt. "I just recently saw a man with a pink woman's overcoat that I called "Ojisan" and a lady I called "Onēsan". Then there's one where I bumped into a samurai and ran behind a guy that I called "Papa" and the samurai guy became my close friend. That's all I can remember." Explained Sakura as Rukia remembers the Sakura she knew called Captain Kyōraku her Ojisan and Lieutenant Ise her "Onēsan". "Do you remember anything else?" Rukia asked as she slightly scooted closer to Sakura. "Well I also do remember…" Sakura said then her eyes widen as she remembers a person who looked like Rukia in her memories. "You…" She said, her emotionless mask breaking into one of shock of realization that a member of her "lost" family is standing right next to her then a slightly transparent figure appears next to Rukia. The figure was a pale-skinned young woman icy blue eyes. Her long pale lavender hair is partly tied in a long bun with a strand falling between her eyes and is parted on the left side of her head by a blue star-shaped clip. She wore a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, a pale yellow-green obi around her waist which is held by a large pale purple bow on her back. Her name is Sode no Shirayuki(Sleeved White Snow), Rukia's Zanpakutō.

"Ruki? Sode no Shirayuki?" She said in an almost whisper-like voice and then Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki hugged Sakura, said girl hugging them back. "It really is you guys…" Sakura said as Rukia let her go and the purple-eyed girl said, "Your pretty tall since I last saw you." If Rukia could remember correctly, Sakura was only about two inches shorter than Captain Hitsugaya(Which the Captain was pleased about to talk to someone at least his size or shorter). "Yeah, I guess so huh?" Sakura said as she rubbed the back if her head. "So how you're doing Sode no Shirayuki?" She asked to the ice-type Zanpakutō. _**"It's going well with Lady Rukia. How about you and your Zanpakutō?"**_ Sode no Shirayuki asked, mentioning Sakura's Zanpakutō. That's when Naitou~ingu made an appearance next to his master. **_"I am well and so does my master, Sode no Shirayuki. I'm known as Naitou~ingu."_** The spirit introduced himself with a nod of his head with his response.

Then the four of them chatted with each other, then the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Well, it's time we separated paths. Goodbye Ruki!" Sakura called to Rukia using a nickname she had given her.

* * *

_Time Skip 3 Months Later_

_At The Urahara Shōten &amp; Sakura's P.O.V._

"Wathcha doing Yoruichi, Sakura?" I heard Ojsan say as I got to the shop, Yoruichi in front of the door waiting for milk. "Huh? Checkin' the sky for rain~?" He asked as we bent down and I petted Yoruichi's head. "You can quit with the act now Urahara." She said in her male voice of her form, I then stop petting the black cat. "The three of us knows what's really coming. The two of them are already here." Urahara then had "the look" as he showed his eyes from under the hat. I then concentrate on finding "the two's" reiatsu when I closed my eyes. I then found two of them, one a crimson red color, and the other a pale rose pink. "Do you want to talk about this before or after you have your milk?" Urahara asked to Yoruichi. "After I have my milk." Yoruichi said as Urahara nodded and poured the milk as I sat down on the porch of the Urahara Shōten and looked at the sky as the sun sets and the sky turns to night as I ignore their conversation.

"Hey Ojisan…" I said as I turned to face them right when the conversation ended. "Do you have that uniform still?" I asked as he took a minute to think and he asked, "For what?" I turn around and looked at the sky and say, "I need to make sure that Ichigo is safe." He nodded and motioned for us to come inside the shop and we did as he said so. He closes the door once we got in and said, "I'll be back with it." And then left the room to find the uniform. "Sakura, are you sure about this?" Yoruichi asked me. "I'm not going to turn back on my decision." I said as I sat down on the seat where Ojisan would sit at when the store is open. I hear Yoruichi sigh as she sat next to me and I petted her head once again. After about five minutes later, I hear a door open and we both turn around to see Ojisan with a pile of black clothing in his hand.

"I hope you know what your doing." He said as he gave me the uniform and I go to my room with it. "I know." I said as I close the door, sealing my fate along with it. I think I'm crazy to go up against a lieutenant and a captain. That is, when that captain is your father who doesn't know yet that his child his still alive.

* * *

**…To Be Continued In…**

**The Encounter!**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:** Well now we're getting somewhere! Final we'll get to go to the best arc!

**Yoruichi:** And we're going have to wait about 2-4 chapters to get to the Sereitei.

**M.G. Crystal:** I know. (TT_TT) -turns to readers- Anyways, please review, follow and/or favorite. Flame, and Yoruichi will do some crazy things to you.-shivers at the thought-


	5. The Encounter!

**The Encounter!**

**M.G. Crystal: **You readers! Here is the new chapter to "Shinigami Dreamer"! And to introduce the special guest of the chapter…. Lieutenant Abarai Renji and Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the 6th Division!

**Renji: **'Sup?-two finger salute-

**Byakuya: **Greetings.

**M.G. Crystal: **Well didn't _that_ went well?-note the sarcasm- SO who's gonna do the disclaimer?  
**Byakuya:**-sighs- _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own the Bleach franchise, it belongs to Tite Kubo."_

* * *

_Prologue_

_"__We should not shed tears_

_That is a surrender of the body to the heart_

_It is only proof_

_That we are beings that do not know_

_What to do with our hearts."_

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

Once I exited out of the room, I looked at myself in Ojisan's uniform. It was a ninja uniform for the Punishment Force, a mask that covered the bottom of my face like Kakashi from Naruto, a black bandana which covered my whole head but my eyes, and I head my hair in a ponytail. A long black jika-tabi instead of the sandals, tight black bands around my legs and arms, and a black sash which held Naitou~ingu in his black sheath. I walked into the main part of the Shōten and Yoruichi and Ojisan looked to face me. "You don't look bad in that uniform." Commented the cat as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Thanks." I replied and then I went to a emotionless mask and I went to open and leave the door. "We wish you luck Sakura." I hear Ojisan say before I closed the door and I then shunpoed to the place where those "two" would be at. I hope that _he_ won't recognize me. And if he does, I'll lie about who I am.

When I got close to _that place_, I saw a some cherry blossoms flying in the wind as I can feel reiatsu close to my location. I lower my reiatsu to where no one can sense it as I got close to my desired place. I then land on a branch hidden from their line of sight as I saw Renji use Zabimaru to cut through Ichigo's shoulder. Rukia's eyes were wide in shock as _that man_ doesn't have any expression on his face.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"Run Ichigo!" Rukia said and then runs towards her friend, but before she could, someone shouted, "Whisper, Naitou~ingu!" Then silvery-blue energy ribbons sprang forth and wrapped themselves around Renji's Zabimaru and surprisingly, Byakuya's Senbonzakura. This made Rukia stop in her tracks as all eyes went to where the ribbons came from. A woman in the Punishment Force uniform with a Zanpakutō in her hand which where the ribbons came from. The two 6th Division members's Zanpakutō glowed a faint silvery-blue color and the ribbons disappeared.

In Sakura's Inner World, the keyhole which lead to Senbonzakura, it's seal broke to reveal the cherry blossom themed samurai's Inner World. Another keyhole glowed as it revealed a bamboo forest which lead to Zabimaru's Inner World. The Zanpakutō spirit that resided in Sakura's Inner World gave a nod of approval as he said, **_"Now we have a new power to use master. Use them to the best of our abilities."_**

"Who are you and why you're here!?" Questioned Renji and the ninja, Sakura, turned to face him and he saw that her eyes were much like Byakuya's- grey and emotionless. "Tell me now!" She glared at him and puts two fingers on the tip of her sword. _"Scatter…"_ The ninja said as she drags her fingers down to the hilt of her Zanpakutō as it transforms into lavender purple sakura petals. Renji's eyes widened and a slight emotion of surprise came through Byakuya's eyes. _"…Senbonkagezakura(Thousand Shadow Cherry Blossom)."_

"Renji, dodge!" Byakuya commanded to his comrade, but it was too late as the petals has sent the red-head lieutenant flying with wounds marked on his body. "What the hell!" He said as he got up and then Zabimaru extended to attack it's new target. The lavender petals then formed a shield in front of the ninja to protect her from the incoming attack. "Just who are you?!" Renji asked one more time to the ninja as she responded with, "Kuroki Shadōkyojū."

"Kuro means "black" and Shadōkyojū means "shadow behemoth"." Byakuya said in his normal tone as he looked at the female ninja. He could feel that she look at him and say, "Yes it's true." To the head Kuchiki, the man felt that there's more to Kuroki than meets the eye(Guess who lol). While everyone was distracted but Byakuya and Kuroki/Sakura, the captain used a technique to destroy Ichigo's Shinigami powers. The strawberry Shinigami(Ichigo: Hey! M.G. Crystal: :P) fell to the floor as he cannot move his body. "What's the matter Renji?" Byakuya asked the red-head. "Uh, I didn't need your help to defeat this kid, Captain." Renji responded. "There was no reason for you to interfere. I could've handled this myself."

"Come now Renji." Byakuya said. "Even I will get rusty if all I ever do is watch. Do you agree?" He asked to his lieutenant and they don't realize that Kuroki/Sakura has slung Ichigo over her shoulder like nothing. "Remember this Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai- humans don't give up easily as you think we do." She says to grab their attention as lavender petals of Kuroki's/Sakura's Senbonkagezakura surround her and Ichigo. Then the blossoms exploded as they saw that both Ichigo and Kuroki's/Sakura has vanished. "Just who exactly _is_ Kuroki Shadōkyojū?" Renji whispered as he wondered how Kuroki knew there names, then yet again that's how ninjas of the 2nd Division worked. "Whoever she is, I'll report this "Kuroki Shadōkyojū" to Captain Suì-Fēng about her." Byakuya said to answer Renji's whispered question. Rukia thought, _"Wasn't that…Sakura? She's the only person who's Zanpakutō can mimic others from what Sode no Shirayuki said about her Zanpakutō. It has to be I know it."_

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

"Mission was a success Captain Shihōin, Captain Urahara." I said in a fake officer's tone as I entered the shop with Ichigo slung over my shoulder. I hear Ojisan chuckle and Yuroichi meows in her cat form. "Nice one!" I hear Ojisan comment as Tessai came into the room and notices Ichigo's shoulder is bleeding. "Hey Tessai, can you heal Ichigo?" Urahara asked as Tessai nodded and he lead me to the room for Ichigo to recover.

About 4 hours later, I hear the strawberry screaming (I have to guess that Tessai is on top of said strawberry)and I howl in laughter. My lungs dying as I hugged them to make sure that no air escaped them. I then took notice that Yoruichi has gone missing and so did Urahara. I then hear a conversation go on down the hallway as I go to find out that Tessai is thrown to the other side of the room and Urahara has Benihime over Ichigo's forehead. "The Soul Society usually has a one month waiting period before an execution. Usually they respect their own rules…let's hope that's the case with Rukia's execution." Ojisan said as he circled around Ichigo. "Let's hope so!?" Ichigo asks, anger laced in his words. "It's all together different the way humans are executed. So that gives me about 10 days to torture you. Then 7 days to open that gate to the Soul Society. Then we'll have 13 days after we get there to get the job down. So we've got lotsa time." Ojisan explained to Ichigo.

"You know how to plan things before we can even think of one Ojisan." I said to get their attention. "Who's she?" Ichigo asked, clueless of who I am. I gasp with a hand on my chest in fake hurt. "You wound me Strawberry." I say and take off my mask. "Sakura? You're related to Mr. Hat-N-Clogs!?" He said in shock. "No, he's just a man I've met when I was little and… Dad would ring me here to get gigais for us when we come to the World of the Living." Ichigo then had to ask the most shocking question. "Who's your father?" I turned away from him and say, "The man who gave you that injury which made you lose your Shinigami powers…" The strawberry's eyes had widen in shock. "That guy's your father!?"

"Yes…he is. But he doesn't know that I'm alive…But on the other hand…" I say and turn back to Ichigo. "Get ready for one hellova time with training 'because you don't know what's gonna hit you at the Urahara Shōten or what it's members will do."

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Training With -N-Clogs &amp; Learning Bushido**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: **_"I've given up~!…I'm suffocating. Tell me what the f*** is wrong, with me~~!"_

**Renji: **0_0 Whoa watch your tongue Crystal!

**M.G. Crystal: **Whoops…-goes watching "The Three Stooges" on YouTube-

**Urahara:** Anyways, M. is busy watching "The Three Stooges" while typing- but I'm currently typing what I'm saying right now. Tee-hee~-brings out fan- Please review, follow and/or favorite this story. Flame and I think you'll get socked in the face when "Pop Goes The Weasel" plays when flamer flames.

**Renji: **Whatcha mean by that Urahara?

**YouTube:**-"Pop Goes The Weasel" plays-

**M.G. Crystal: **Woo-woo-woo-woo whooop!-punches Renji under the jaw-

**Renji:** X( -passes out-

**Urahara: **...

**YouTube: **-"Pop Goes The Weasel" stops playing-

**M.G. Crystal:** -snaps out of trance- What happened to Renji? -looks over Renji and notices a big bruise on his chin- And who did that?


	6. Training With Hat-N-Clogs & Learning Bus

**Training With Hat-N-Clogs &amp; Learning Bushido**

**M.G. Crystal: **Hi readers…I don't own anything but my OC Sakura and her powers. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I'm now in the Winter war arc, and it's winter season too! I wonder if this is happening right now in Japan…?

* * *

_Prologue_

_"If it rusts,_

_It can never be trusted_

_If its owner fails to control it,_

_It will cut him_

_Yes, pride is_

_Like a blade."_

* * *

_Enter Flashback_

_"Kenny?" A 4 year-old Sakura said as she walked into Kenpachi's office. "Yeah Sakura?" He asked, looking up from the paperwork he was doing. "Can Yachiru play with me?" She asked, twirling her thumbs around in nervousness. "Yeah you can. I believe she's with Ikkaku and Yumichika." Kenpachi respond and Sakura said, "Thank you Kenny!" Before leaving the office in search for her friend. She soon encountered the three hanging out. "Yachiru! Yumi! Ikkaku!" Sakura called out as then she saw the transparent forms of Hōzukimaru(Demon Light) and Ruri'iro Kujaku(Azure Peacock) or "Fuji Kujaku(Wisteria Peacock)" as Yumichika calls him. Ruri'iro is a light-skinned and fairly muscular man with grey eyes and blue hair with two long bangs framing his face and in a braid that reaches to his waist along with a orange mohawk going from the top of his head to the back of his skull. A tan fabric is wrapped around the top half of his head, dark blue fur covers the most of his back, arms and sides with long green feathers tipped with orange and yellow act as sleeves on his forearms and they were also around his waist, he wore a pair of tan calf-length boots with a spiral design._

_His friend and partner, Hōzukimaru, is a large and very muscular man with brown skin with red markings underneath his dark brown eyes. he had long orange hair that reaches to his legs and styled into three large spikes around his face and a beard along with tufts of it around his wrists, a white robe-like skirt, and a dragon-shaped marking that stretches across his upper chest. "Why hello there little blossom." Greeted Yumichika as the three of them turned around to face the young Kuchiki. _**"Hello Sakura-chan." **_Ruri'iro Kujaku said with a smile as Sakura bowed to them while also saying, "It's good to see you guys too!"_

_"So whatcha doing here Sakura-chan?" Yachiru asked with her dark pink eyes glowing with excitement. "I was wonderin' if you can play with me Yachiru?" Sakura asked. "Of course we can! Shunpo-tag?" Yachiru replied as Sakura nodded a "yes" with a grin on her face and then the two started to shunpo all over the place, tagging each other whenever the other touched. _**_"She's going to be a fast one."_ **_Thought Ruri'iro as he and the other three watched the children play their game of tag. _**"What do you think Hōzukimaru. Wouldn't Sakura be a fast one if she practices her shunpo?" **_Ruri'iro asked Hōzukimaru as he turned his head towards him. Hōzukimaru crossed his arms and said, _**"It's based on how determined she is. It can be possible for her to be as powerful or even more powerful than her father."**

**"Maybe. Sakura-chan has lots of things to improve as she grows and you could be right. She could be as or more powerful than her father, but she'll still be everyone's little blossom."**_ Ruri'iro said and he flipped his bangs a little bit as the girls laughed while playing their game._

_End Flashback_

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

I sighed deeply as I opened my eyes into slits and I thought of the new memory that came back. My silver grey eyes looked at the blue skies with a strawberry lollipop in my mouth. I knew today was to be the last day of school, but I decided to skip it for I await for Ichigo to come over here for his training along with Ojisan and the others in the Shōten. Where I was at was on the roof of said shop thinking about stuff. **_"Thinking about them, huh?" _**Naitou~ingu asked as I replied with, _"Yeah I was. I wonder how they'll react once they see that I'm alive. Yachiru will probably be in tears of joy." _He chuckled at my last sentence. **_"It's possible since you both were very close. But your Father's reaction will be the best."_** Naitou~ingu chuckled at the end of his words. Now all we have to do is wait for it to fall into night, and then the fun begins. Whoa, I just sounded like a villain back there.

_"Huh, might as well get started on training."_ I thought and jumped down the roofs of the Shōten, my hair flying behind me. "Hey Ojisan!" I said as I walked into the "candy shop". "*yawns* Hai, watashi no mei(Yes my niece)?" I heard him say as he rubs his eyes from his little nap. "Watachi was chika ni densha ni iku koto ga dekimasu(Can I go train in the basement)?"

"Saki ni iku(Go ahead)." He replied and opened the trap door to said basement. "Kansha(Thanks)." I said and went down about 27 steps for safety, then shouted, "I'll let you know if I need anything! Okage de futabi(Thanks once again)!" Then I let go of the bars and drop down on my feet, making them hurt for a few minutes. Naitou~ingu materialized with his sheath in my left hand. Soon I found a rock with a smooth surface and sat on it while unsheathing Naitou~ingu. I closed my eyes, breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly and I opened my eyes to see the same white room with the lots of black keyholes. I then saw two new ones glow, one was a monochrome color-scheme version of the Gizard Wastelands(I'm pretty sure that was Ojisan's basement) was another small black keyhole in the center of it with chains coming out of it, wrapping themselves around the bigger keyhole. Then the second new keyhole was that of an beautiful amazon forest with a nice waterfall, but it was like the pervious one with the small keyhole and chains.

Naitou~ingu appeared next to me as we both walked towards Senbonzakura's keyhole. **_"Master,"_** He said looking at me with a look that showed both warning and a tint of worry with it. **_"There is a chance that he'll won't remember you. Are you sure it's safe to enter?"_** I turned my head halfway to show the left side of my face to look at him. "I am sure. You should know by now that I won't back down. And I'm not going to because I have people I care about to protect, even if they don't remember me." I replied, my right hand clenched into a fist before unclenching itself. Naitou~ingu then shifted into his sealed form on my right hip and in his pale bandaged black sheath. My right hand then lightly touched his hilt as we walked through the portal to Senbonzakura's Inner World.

Once we walked in, my eyes examined the place and noticed that it was a cherry blossom garden with tons of said trees all over the place along with a tall 9 foot wall with a half-foot of it made of roof tiles surrounding the garden. There was also a small pond with koi fish surround by rocks of various sizes with a mahogany bridge that went from one side of the lake to the other. I went to the pond, which happened to be the center of the garden, and looked at the fish. Some were silverly white with orange spots or black spots or no spots at all, or orange with white or/and black flecks on their bodies, and about two or three were a soft gold color. A memory came by in a flash and it was how sometimes Yachiru and I would steal some of the koi and put it in the 13th Division's pond. I giggled at the memory, not noticing the reflection of someone else beside's mine.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

While Sakura was oblivious to her surroundings, the being of this Inner World then noticed a presence that wasn't his master's presence. He then jumped from blossom branch to blossom branch, silently examining the intruder. The winds howled softly, caressing his long dark brown hair which framed his masked face and which was in a long high ponytail which reached his lower back. His sapphire blue eyes, hidden by the shadows of his mask, slightly widen in shock that the intruder held some resemblance to his master. She held a look of innocent curiosity, much like a young child, oblivious to the world around her. The spirit of this world, Senbonzakura, then silently jumped to the cherry blossom branch that was close, but hidden from her sight. He then slowly, but quietly, jumped down the branch and walked up to her and summoned his sword out of the surrounding blossoms from the air.

Sakura then heard the sound of a sword being drawn and unsheathed her's just in time to turn around and finding it clashing with another sword. **_"Who are you and what are you doing here in my Inner World?!"_** The masked samurai questioned as he brings his sword back and clashes with the lost Kuchiki's sword. "Tch. Guess you don't remember me…Mr. Senbony." Sakura said and blocked another attack with Naitou~ingu. Even though his face was covered by a mask, it was clear that the samurai was shocked to hear those words. **_" "Mr. Senbony"?"_** Senbonzakura said and withdrew his sword from Sakura's and stepped back. **_"The last time I heard that was…Sakura?"_** He said, realizing who the person in front of him was. Sakura nodded, a small smile on her face. "It's been a while hasn't it… Senbonzakura?" She said and placed Naitou~ingu back in his sheath. The two then embraced each other, only Senbonzakura's grip was tight as if he was to let go and she would vanish from his sight. **_"You were so small…Look at you!"_** Senbonzakura commented as they both release each other from the friendly hug. Back then, Sakura was a tiny bit shorter than Captain Hitsugaya and now she's almost as tall as the samurai.

**_"Your father will be happy to know that your-"_** But the brunette was cutoff when Sakura said in a serious tone, "No…Don't tell him."

**_"Why not?"_** Senbonzakura asked. "If you do so, it'll ruin the plans I have to help Ichigo and the others to save Rukia." Sakura responded as Senbonzakura nodded, thinking that she could be also planning a surprise for his master, her father. **_"Alright, if that is what you wish." _**Senbonzakura says and his eyes land on her sheathed Zanpakutō. **_"And now who's the man that bought you here? Your Zanpakutō, correct?" _**He said, glaring at the sword at Sakura's hip which went unnoticed by the girl. "Yeah you're right. This is Naitou~ingu." She said and unsheathed him and his disappeared in a silver blue glow and into his spirit form right next to Sakura. **_"You must be Senbonzakura, I'm Naitou~ingu, Master Sakura's Zanpakutō." _**Naitou~ingu said, putting his hand to to shake with the samurai's own hand. **_"It is nice to meet you too… Naitou~ingu."_** The samurai said and shook hands with the mercenary, not ling him for some reason.

**_"Sakura," _**The samurai brunette said and Sakura turned her silver gaze to the samurai. **_"May I have a private talk with Naitou~ingu?" _**

"Sure you can Senbonzakura." Sakura answered. "I'll let you guys go ahead and bond with each other." She then shunpo'd out of the area to look around far away from the two brunettes so that they could have their "private" conversation. Once she was out of earshot, Senbonzakura grabbed Naitou~ingu by his shirt and pinned him to the tree, anger glowed in his sapphire blue eyes. **_"Listen here _Naitou~ingu_." _**He warned to the mercenary. **_"You may be Sakura's Zanpakutō but hear me out: one wrong move and you're done, _got it!?_"_** Senbonzakura said in anger as there was no fear whatsoever in the mercenary's hazel green eyes. **_"I understand, Senbonzakura. I've no intentions to harm my Master." _**Naitou~ingu said as was released from the tree, Senbonzakura's words echoing in his mind, **"…One wrong move and you're done…" **Senbonzakura then shouted to Sakura saying that their done with the "private" conversation.

Sakura then appeared in a flash, now being a master in the art of shunpo after her months of training. "So," She said with a small smile on her face with her arms crossed. "I hoped that you both become friendly towards each other in your "private" conversation." Her head turned to face her old friend. "Senbonzakura… I wish to learn your ways in order for me to save Rukia and the threat that is soon to come." Senbonzakura thought for a moment and said, **_"Sakura…I will teach you my ways to save my Master's sister and to destroy the upcoming threat." _**Said silver-eyed girl had her eyes widened in shock. "A-ari-arigatō Senbonzakura!" She said and bowed as the brunette samurai chuckled and ruffled her hair. **_"Now let us begin, shall we?" _**Sakura nodded as then Naitou~ingu transformed into his sealed form in Sakura's hands, confidence was singing in her eyes as does the eagerness to learn. They trained for about 5 hours, no breaks as Sakura didn't want to stop until she has mastered something.

Senbonzakura swears that Sakura has gotten a mix of his Master's younger-self and his older-self. She has his cool, his calculative and quick-thinking mind, and she's as fast as him. In Sakura's view, her childhood friend didn't change the slightest bit. He's still the calm, but easily angered samurai she knew as they trained. _"I'm not fighting her." _Sakura stops and looks up at the sky. "So they've started huh?" She said, a blank look on her face as a glint of amusement shines in her eyes. Senbonzakura also stops and looks at the skies. **_"I believe we're done here." _**He then turns his eyes to Sakura. **_"Go and watch you friend fight. You can learn from fools like him, it's how some can become wise by watching fools." _**Sakura places her hand over her mouth as she giggles. "Okay I will. Goodbye Senbonzakura, it was nice seeing you again." Then she walked through the keyhole as Senbonzakura watches her leave his Inner World. **_"Be safe… Sakura."_**

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

Once I left Senbonzakura's Inner World, I opened my eyes just in time to see a loud _boom_ along with a big cloud of dust. "We tried to warn him, didn't we?" Ojisan chuckles with his face covered by the "annoying fan" as Naitou~ingu calls it. I then sheathed Naitou~ingu as I tied him on a string and place him hanging over my right shoulder as I stood up and hold the string. Then I proceed to walk and stand next to Ojisan. "Glad you can join us Sakura-chan~. ^^" He said, waving his fan as I can feel Naitou~ingu's annoyance of the cursed fan. Soon I saw Ichigo face-plant into the ground, his Soul Chain making noises. He gets up and starts running away, but not before saying, "Oh, hello Sakura!"

"He just ran pass by her!' Junta points out. "No duh Sherlock, he's scared of her! I mean if I were in his shoes I would to…" I said with my arms crossed, but never letting go of the string. _"It's gonna hurt his pride since he's a guy and doesn't like being the one defeated by a girl." _Benihime laughs as Naitou~ingu and Senbonzakura chuckles at my thought. "Little Miss Muffet hits me with another punch like that one, I'll be taking a long dirt nap! Hat-N-Clogs, how do I put this gear on aways!?" Ichigo questions as Ojisan then replied with, "Strap the helmet to your forehead Ichigo!" Said spirit stops running and puts the hemet on his forehead and says, "Like this?" Well isn't he a one of a kind idiot? "That's right now yell as loud as you can: "Amazing headband of justice in place! Amazing armor of justice protect me now!" Say it!" I face-palmed and sighed. What a bunch of idiots. Orison is supposed to be mature mentor, not a kid.

"The amazing headband of…what? Nah that's just stupid!" Ichigo says and throws the helmet to the ground. Ururu then comes in with another punch, which he dodged. "Interesting how the fear of intimate death can change one's mind." Ojisan says as we continued to watch Ichigo get chased. He then said the "words" from what Ojisan told him and then I couldn't help but giggle lightly. "Well what do you know, I can't believe he actually said it." Ojisan said with a smirk behind his fan and then added, "I can't believe he fell for it. What an idiot." A smirk was also on my face with amusement in my eyes. "What!? You gonna pay for that!" Ichigo yelled as I then say, "Battle 101: _Never_ turn your back to your opponent." He turns around to see "Little Miss Muffet" who threw another punch and he started to out run her. I saw Naitou~ingu glow in a silver blue color and appeared as a transparent figure next to me.

**_"I cannot wait to fight against him." _**He said and I nodded. _"We'll have to wait to fight his Zanpakutō." _I replied. _"Those who are patient will gain a great reward in the end of their wait. The battle will be one of strength." _Naitou~ingu nodded and then vanished as then Ichigo managed to make a scratch on Ururu's face. Game over. Ururu's eyes changed and she kicked Ichigo, he was sent flying and landed hard on the rock and Ojisan was holding her foot. "Safe!" He declared as he waved his fan. Ichigo was being held by Tessai who shielded his back from major damage. Said teen stood up and walked towards Ojisan, pissed because he got beaten by a little girl. Orison then asks him question and Ichigo responded to him. Then all the sudden, Tessai cute Ichigo's chain with a axe. Now let the fun begin. A smirk much like his soon-to-appear Inner Hollow, or Hichigo as the fans call him, appeared on my face. "Now let's continue with your second lesson." Ojisan says.

Ichigo complains how he feels like he's dying once Tessai pinned him down with his foot. The perverted business man of my Ojisan explained about the severed chain. "Go!" He then shouted and then a huge hole appears below Tessai and Ichigo and they flew down the deep hole. I walked to where I was about a little bit of a foot away from the hole. My eyes widened at how deep it was and whistled. "Well what do you think of that? We really suckered him that time didn't we?" Ojisan said and I nodded as Ururu was on his right with me and Jinta was on his left. Ururu was holding a shovel in her hand. "Hehe yeah. Good one!" Junta said. "That's one deep hole Ururu, Sakura." Ojisan commented as Ururu said, "I do my best." I nodded. If you didn't know, while I was working in the Shōten shortly after Ichigo lost his powers, I decided to help Ururu dig a deep hole.

It still makes me wonder how we got out of the deep ditch we dug up. Now we have to wait for more than 72 hours for him to complete the Shattered Shaft session. I sighed with my eyes closed as I then walked away. "Where you goin' Sakura?" Ojisan asked as I responded with, "Going back to training." Then I found the rock which I previously mediated on and unsheathed Naitou~ingu as I sat Indian style. My Zanpakutō was standing on it's tip much like Toshiro's when he used Jinzen in the Arrancar arc and entered my spirit world to continue my training, but with Zabimaru this time.

* * *

_Time Skip_

_More Than 72 Hours Later_

All the sudden, the reiatsu of Ichigo spiked up and I stopped. Zabimaru, who was in the form of Saru and Hebi as the sword, also stopped attacking as they must've also sensed the reiatsu. **_"Ichigo… can you hear me?"_** A deep baritone voice says as I then flinched in surprise and shock. Did I just hear… _him?_ **_"You need to go Sakura." _**Saru says as the sword in her hands transforms back into the small form of Hebi. **_"The training we gave you will be helpful in training your friend and his Zanpakutō." _**Hebi added with his arms crossed as I nodded. "Goodbye Saru and Hebi. Thank you for the training." I replied and then closed my eyes and opened them to expect to see the Underground, but it wasn't. Instead, it was a yellow version of Ichigo's Inner World. My eyebrow raised as I had my hand lightly grasp the hilt of Naitou~ingu. An evil chuckle echoed as I became more alert and unsheathed Naitou~ingu just in time to block Ichigo's soon-to-be shikai release, but it had a black blade with a white dull side and black bandages.

My eyes widened as I recognize the owner of the sword. It was his Inner Hollow, or Hichigo as some call him. The true Zangetsu of Ichigo, his Hollow counterpart. He chuckles again and strikes again which I block it in time. "Who are you!?" I questioned and blocked another attack. **_" *chuckles* I've got no name." _**He said and strikes agin which I dodged it instead. **_"… but I will destroy King!" _**The bleached version of Ichigo added then vanished, but I didn't even let my guard down for a second. I couldn't sense his presence anymore as a more calm one flooded the area as it faded from yellow to blue. Once again, my usual "Kuchiki mask" cracked as I raised my eyebrow once more. "Strange place he's got here." I muttered before everything changed to show that Kisuke was shielding Ururu and Jinta from the blast that came from the hole down below as I lightly grasp Naitou~inu. I felt him getting a little anxious because the fight which I promised him on was coming quickly.

_"Just wait a little longer Naitou~ingu. A little more time we'll have to wait. I'm excited too, but please hold on a little more." _I said to him as he glowed silver blue in response. "… Five minutes." Ojisan said and unsheathed Benihime from her crane sheath. "You say that's all the time you need right?" He asks and I chuckle. "Be careful Strawberry-san!" I called out to Ichigo as he looks at me. "When Ojisan draws out his Zanpakutō, he isn't joking around so be careful!" He nodded and then their fight began. Sometime later, Ichigo started to run away a little after Ojisan released Benihime. Benihime was definitely having some fun torturing Ichigo. Now both Naitou~ingu and I were impatient to fight against Ichigo and his Zanpakutō. **_"Face forward Ichigo… and you should be able to hear it now." _**I heard the same deep baritone voice from before call out as I stood up and looked at the hilt Ichigo is holding and concentrated on it.

**_"The only thing plugging your ears, is your own fear. There's only one enemy and there's only one of you. So what is there to be afraid of?" _**Then my eyes widened in a snap as then a transparent figure appeared next to Ichigo. Said figure must've felt something because he then turned his eyes at me. He looked at me for a what seemed like minutes, but it was just a few seconds and he turned his attention back to Benihime and Ojisan. **_"Abandon your fear. Turn and face him. Don't give an inch. Now Ichigo… advance. Never stop! If you retreat, you'll age. Be afraid and you'll die. Now shout out my name!"_**

"_Zangetsu(Slaying Moon)!_" Ichigo shouted as then he fired what is now to be known as Getsuga Tenshō. And why the heck am I hearing singing? Oh wait, thats just my mind playing "Number One" sung by Hazel Fernandez. The dust cleared up to show Ichigo crutched down with Zangetsu in his right hand with the spirit standing behind him standing on the right side of Ichigo with his eyes looking down at Ichigo. **_"About time!" _**Benihime chimed with a giggle. **_"Aren't you a cutie~!" _**She added and I could've sworn that Zangetsu's eye slightly widened with a faint trace of a blush. I giggle behind my hand at this "comedy" as did the other Zanpakutō who laughed at this. Then Ichigo managed to knock the bucket hat off of Ojisan with Getsuga Tenshō, which Ojisan blocked it with Benihime's Chikasumi no Tate. I sighed once I walked over there when I saw that the idiot was sleeping.

A small smile appeared on my face. "Clumsy idiot…" I muttered as I messed with his hair. " Get some rest, you deserved it… Plus, it's my turn to train you." I added and then removed my hand and my smile disappeared. Then I walked away and shunpo'd to my room and placed Naitou~ingu in the closet and changed clothes before going to sleep.

* * *

_The Next Day_

[Ichigo's P.O.V.]

"I'm supposed to do what now?" I asked, not getting what Hat-N-Clogs said to me. "For the rest of the two days left for training, Sakura will be sparring with you." He said, waving his fan which annoyed me. I looked at Sakura, who was half an inch taller than me with black hair which was now changed her hairstyle(think of Byakuya after Aizen's defeat) and silver grey eyes. She wore a white dress shirt with a black tie and a electric blue and black plaid dress vest, a pair of faded black skinny jeans with a silver chain with an "X" pattern(think of Roxas's "X"), and black knee-high Converse with electric blue laces. A silver cherry blossom pendant around her neck held by a black string, and what appeared to be her Zanpakutō tied on a string in a black sheath with a gold dragon design on it hanging on her right shoulder which she held the string in her right hand. Her eyes were closed as she sighed.

"He means that I'll be your sensei for the remainder of your time here to teach you how to wield Zangetsu." She said and opened her eyes to show an impassive expression that reminded me of the Byakuya guy from before. Now that I say that, they look so alike. Then Hat-N-Clogs hit me with his crane, making me enter my Shinigami form. Sakura used a red glove much like Rukia did and punched herself, making her also a Shingami!? She wore the shihakushō with white fingerless tekko gloves, and strapped to her back was her Zanpakutō which the hilt was poking out of her right shoulder and the tip at mid-thigh to the least. "Let's begin your lesson." Sakura sated and unsheathed her Zanpakutō. It looked like a katana with a red dull edge which had a pattern instead of it looking like a regular sword, white wrappings, and from the looks of it, the tsuba is silver in a circular shape with two dragons circling each other.

I unsheathed Zangetsu as he then said to me, **_"Be careful Ichigo. Sakura will be much tougher than Kisuke Urahara. Especially with her Zanpakutō."_**

_"Thanks for letting me know Zangetsu." _I thanked and then in a flash, our Zanpakutō clashed. The fight has now begun.

* * *

**…To Be Continued In…**

**The Supreme Battle: Nightwing vs Slaying Moon!**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: **As I said before, I apologize for the late update. I've been busy -kinda- and tried to come up with something. And as a gift… I did a double update! So please review, follow, and/or favorite!


	7. The Supreme Battle! Nightwing vs Slaying

**The Supreme Battle: Nightwing vs Slaying Moon!**

**M.G. Crystal: **Hello again and I don't own Bleach, only my OC Sakura and her powers.

* * *

_Prologue: The Phoenix_

_Hey young blood_

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix!_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix!_

_You're wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix!_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix!_

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Once Sakura and Ichigo clashed their respected weapons, Naitou~ingu glowed in his silver blue color. **_"Give it all we got Master." _**Naitou~ingu said to Sakura as she nodded in response and turned around in a full circle and slashes at Ichigo multiple times and he tries his best to block or dodge them. "You need to be swifter than that." She said and then Ichigo felt the tip of Naitou~ingu graze his cheek as blood slowly oozed from it. His eye widened, but then went back to focusing on the fight and strikes, only for the hit to be blocked once again. **_"Just a little more Master." _**Naitou~ingu says as Sakura blocks another attack. **_"Then we'll have Zangetsu's abilities."_**

**_"_****_You are correct Naitou~ingu." _**Zangetsu said to Naitou~ingu. **_"But is your Master, Sakura, worthy of wielding my strength as her own? This battle will determine if she does, then I will assist you in your goals." _**He added and then their masters continued to fight. Sakura shunpo'd a few yards away with her left palm facing Ichigo as she said, "Hadō #33. Sōkatsui(Pale Fire Crash)." Then pale blue flames discharged from her palm and at Ichigo. He manages to dodged it, but not for long as Sakura appeared from behind and attacks. Once again Ichigo blocks it. **_"Now!" _**Naitou~ingu says and then Sakura jumps away and says, "Resonance… Naitou~ingu!" Then silver blue ribbons darted out of the sword and wrapped themselves around Zangetsu. They glowed silver blue then vanished. Inside Sakura's Inner World, a keyhole glowed and then revealed Ichigo's Inner World, the world which Zangetsu resides in.

Said spirit closes his eyes and nods his head. **_"… Sakura." _**He said. **_"You are now deemed worthy of wielding my power… Now say my name!" _**Back to reality, Sakura then shouts, "Naitou~ingu… shine over the heavens!" The winds then blowed violently as Naitou~ingu emitted black and red reiatsu as he then changed form. He was now a oversized khyber knife with no tsuba and proper hilt, and with snow white bandages which reacted to Sakura's will. The sword was as tall as Sakura with a crimson red blade with a silver white edge. "… Moerugetsu(Blazing Moon)." She whispers and then says, "Let's continue where we left off… shall we?" Then Sakura disappears and strikes Ichigo, but this time he felt more force. It pushed him back a few feet as he then ran at her and attacked. This went on for hours on end, neither of them giving up an inch. Sakura then stops attack after 6 hours and Moerugetsu sifts back into Naitou~ingu and she sheaths him.

"Training is done for the day. Tomorrow, I expect you to wake up at 6 o'clock sharp after eating breakfast down here in the Training Grounds in your Shinigami form. It'll be your test and if you pass, you're strong enough to rescue Rukia from the Society."

"Uh, yes ma'am!" Ichigo says, knowing that Sakura meant business and seeing her strength, he didn't want to get on her bad side. Said teen walked up to Ichigo and flicked him on the forehead. "Ow!" He complained and covered his forehead with his hands. "And don't call me "ma'am", I'm not that old anyways." She said, her expression much like Byakuya's usual stoic one. "What do you mean by that?" He asks and she sighs. "I'll explain. The body I usual am in is just a gigai, a empty body in which the Soul can enter and control it… and remember Byakuya? The guy who took away your powers?" He nods. "Well… how should I say this?…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…he's my old man."

"WHAT!?" Ichigo yells, shocked about the information. Sakura sighs once again. "Yes, he's my father, but he doesn't know that I'm alive. Everyone I know thinks I'm dead, and yes, I'm related to Rukia in a way." She explains and then adds, "Now goodnight." Then she shunpos. "Wait! Hold on!" Ichigo says, but it was too late for the young Kuchiki didn't want to burden anyone with the information.

* * *

_Enter Flashback_

_The young 5 year-old Sakura was running around in the backyard of the 4th Division, which healed the injured. Sakura held an interest in healing others and how this and that does or do in the body. Her presence in the healing Division has always brightened the mood of others who were in bed healing since she liked to hear their stories about their adventures and sometimes lend a hand. Unohana and Isane sometimes taught her about how things ran in the Division and the tools they used. Sometimes Sakura would just give them the assigned tools they needed to heal such as a thread and needle when one needed stitches, or bandages and ointment. Just all the sudden, Sakura ended up tripping on a rock and fell forward into the pond. But then a hand shadowed by their mint green cloaked grabbed the collar of her kimono top and pulled her up. Sakura looks up to see Unohana's Zanpakutō, Minazuki(Flesh-Drops' Gorge), was the one who had saved her from falling into the water._

_Her eyes brightened up with happiness for it was been sometime since she saw Minazuki. "Thanks Minazuki!" She said and hugged Minazuki with her small arms. Minazuki merely nodded and hugged her back as it's response. _**"…you're welcome."**_ It spoke in a voice that was hard to tell if it was a male or female. Sakura released it from the hug, smiled at it, and then went back to playing in the fields. Unnoticed by anyone, Miazuki smiled under it's hood a small smile. Maybe it'll help her in the future since she wanted to "be like Papa and be a Captain one day."_

**_"_****_She has a long way to go to reach Captain status."_**_Minazuki thought as it walked behind the running Sakura. _**_"But she'll make it one day. And on that day… Sakura will be a great one on that day."_**_Sakura ends up running into Itegumo(Frozen Cloud), Isane's Zanpakutō. She took the appearance of a young lady with wavy blonde hair styled in a half ponytail with bangs framing her pale face and cloud blue eyes. She wore a floor-length white and gold gown with bell-sleeves, pale purple decorated gloves, spiked cauldrons on her shoulders, a silver Celtic belt, and a small decorated pale pink and pale purple cloth trailing behind her attached to her belt. Strapped to her belt was her sealed form, a katana with deep blue wrappings and a pointed round guard that slightly resembled a snowflake. "Hello Itegumo!" Sakura said happily with a bow to the Lieutenant Zanpakutō of the 4th Division. _**"Why hello Sakura-chan." **_Itegumo greeted and the two hugged each other._

**"****You've been hanging out with Minazuki, right?" **_The blond asked after the hug. "Uh well, kind of. I nearly fell into the pond and she came to save me!" Sakura, for a reason, has always thought that under the cape that Minazuki was a girl since all the other Shinigamis like Rangiku and Momo had a female Zanpakutō, thus it was reasonable that Minazuki would also be a girl too. Minazuki nodded, wanting to keep silence since it never really spoke. The two then chatted about their day as Minazuki nodded it's response. It's how their relationship worked. Itegumo or Sakura would know what Minazuki was trying to say and says it to the other, while Sakura helps their masters out, and Minazuki would sometimes talk, which was rare and always in a hushed and few-worded voice._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Enter Another Flashback_

_"__Hello?" Sakura said and peeked into the 10th Division's office. She opened the door slowly and looked around to only see a sleeping Rangiku on the couch, no doubt slacking off in her work from getting drunk, and Captain Hitsugaya, who's obviously angry that Rangiku has once again slacked off and is doing her paperwork _again_. "Hello Shiro-chan!" Sakura said in a whisper and ran up to in front of his desk. The boy looked up with his turquoise eyes and slightly smiled at the little girl before his eyes. "Hello Sakura-chan." He greeted and Sakura giggled and smiled back. Then appearing next to him as a transparent figure was his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru(Ice Ring), in his Human form. _**"Hello Sakura." **_Hyōrinmaru greeted with a nod, his face as passive as usual. "Oh, hello to you to Hyōrinmaru!" Sakura whispered with a closed-eye smile. _**"Meerrroooww~ what's with the chatter going on?" **_The familiar voice of Haineko said, also appearing as a transparent figure on the other couch that was near Rangiku's spot._

_She then noticed Sakura was there. _**"Oh hello Sakura-chan!" **_She said which Sakura responded to her with her own greeting. This woke up the sleeping drunk as she then spotted the little Kuchiki, who was smaller than Hitsugaya who was happy on the inside that he was finally taller than someone. "Hi Sakura-chan!" Rangiku said and glopped Sakura, which her face ended up being between Rangiku's… abnormal-sized bosom. "Ran-chan! C-c-can't… b-b-b-breath!" Sakura managed to choke out and Rangiku let her go as Sakura laid on the floor, passed up from being suffocated in someone's chest. Everyone but Rangiku and the passed out Sakura sighed, Rangiku should've known that Sakura was only just a little child who didn't need to be scarred for life._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Enter Another Flashback_

_"__Are you ready for bed Sakura?" Hisana, Sakura's mother asked. "Yes Mommy!" Sakura responded, hugging her ice dragon doll she named Aisu. "Alright, do you want me to sing to you?" Her mother asked and Sakura nodded. Hisana smiled, knowing what song Sakura liked and got up to get a pale blue circular music box with pale gold designs on it. It had hollowed circles pointing in each of the eight directions. In each circle were in abstract kanjis(think of the language of Yevon from FFX). The one pointing north had "__光__(light)", northeast had "__炎__(fire)", east held "__雷__(thunder)", southeast "__無__(nothing)", south held "__闇__(darkness)", southwest had "__水__(water)", and west had "__氷__(ice)". Hisana turned the key, which was on the bottom of the box, and placed it on the counter where it was. It played a peaceful tune as the top opened up to reveal a pair of twins. One had white hair with a white coat with black on the upturned collar and cuffs with a white hakama. It's twin had was an opposite with black instead of white and vice versa. The white-haired twin had icy blue eyes while the other had deep blue. Hisana sat back down next to Sakura and started to sing softly along with the music box's song._

**(A/N: It's on my page under "Sakura's Childhood Music Box")**

"Shizuka ni, shizuka ni, maku wa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi

Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo dakishime aruita

Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame.

Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita

Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage.

Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa

Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de

Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda

Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro?

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute

Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu

Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de

Zutto nari yamanu

Ranbu no merodi."

_Hisana smiled softly once she saw her child sleeping and the music box has stopped. She kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good night my little blossom."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

I woke up, drenched in sweat as I jumped up from my futon and ran to the bathroom to see something I didn't want to see…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tears._

My eyes were slightly red and wide, with wet marks on my cheeks coming from my eyes. I was shaking because of this, I didn't _like it_… I _hated it_. I placed my left hand on the sink to hold my up as I placed my other hand on my face to shield myself fro the mirror which held my reflection which I was disgusted with as more tears came falling down. They kept coming as I began to sniffle. No… why? "… Okasan… Otōsan…" I constantly muttered as sadness and pain took over my like an infectious virus. After all the things I told myself to not let the emotions take over… why? I then looked up at the cursed mirror, my reflection showing my eyes completely red from crying, but now emotionless but still the remains were there. The mirror glared back when I glared at it. I won't let this happen again. _Ever_.

**… ****To Be Continued In…**

**Into The Soul Society! … And Playing A Game of Cat N' Mouse?**

**M. G. Crystal: **I'm now obsessed with this Fall Out Boy song thanks to my friend. :D I hate you now.

**Urahara: **Anyways… -turns to audience while waving fan- Please review, follow, and/or favorite. Flame and you'll face a double Getsuga Tenshō. ^^


	8. Into The Society!

**Into The Society!**

**M.G. Crystal: **Thank you everyone who favorited or follow! I'm sorry if I forgotten your names! ^^'

…

**M.G. Crystal: **Wednesday was _freaky_! I mean, like, I was watching Soul Eater and in Math class, we were talking about "Symmetry" and my head perked up from writing a oneshot for my friend on DeviatnART, **SoalfursLegacy**. Yeah, I nearly laughed in class and my friend asked after class why it looked like I was going to explode and then responded with, "-deep breath- _Smells like symmetry today._"

**Gin: **^_^ Okay as Crystal-chan talks about her day, she doesn't own Bleach, only Kubo-sama does.

* * *

_Prologue: Fourteen Days For Conspiracy_

_"__Oh, all of us dream_

_That we are flying the skies_

_With our eyes open."_

* * *

_Enter Flashback_

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

_Sakura was looking out from her open window at night. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to bother anyone with the current time right now. A sigh escapes her lips as she uses her finger to point out the constellations that her uncle, Jushiro, taught her when they went star gazing sometimes when he was feeling better. _**"Can't sleep?" **_A male voice says and the little one turns around to see Gin's_ _Zanpakutō, Shinsō(God Spear). He looked about the same age as Gin with amethyst cream purple hair, light purple eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Shinsō's amethyst cream purple hair was styled like King Thief Bakura from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. He wore a pale mint green haori which showed off his muscles, a dark mint green obi-sash with loops to hold his light green belt that went over his haori, and a pair of sea green hakama. Shinsō had bandages wrapped around his lower arms and some on his torso, along with scars on his body._

_"__Oh, hey Shinsō!" Sakura whispered as Shinsō nodded and sat next to her. Her eyes examined the darker tan colored scars that can be seen on his arms and chest. _**"Tell me Sakura, why can't you sleep?"** _He asked, curiosity in his eyes were visible. "I'm worried about Mommy." She answered. "She's getting really sick and… and…" Tears started to form on the corners of her eyes at the thought. Shinsō then hugged her as she sniffled. _**"Don't worry. Mommy's gonna make it, I promise that and I'll be there with you. Just call for me and I'll be there in a flash. Got it kiddo?"**_ Sakura looked up and nodded with a smile. He also smiled and hugged her once more. To Sakura, Shinsō and Gin were people who she also saw as older brothers besides Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru._

_End Flashback_

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

I sighed as I listened to Gackt's "Last Song" on the radio. The memories were slowly coming back, the pieces of my past. So far the Zanpakutō I can remember are Senbonzakura, Katen Kyōkotsu, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Hōzukimaru, Minazuki, Itegumo, Hyōrinmaru, Haineko, and Shinsō. The ones I gained were Benihime and Zabimaru. "Wow this is so incredible! Who knew there was something humungous right below the shop! Isn't this amazing?" I heard the familiar voice of Miss "Too-Nice-For-Her-Own-Good" say, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh, Sakura?" She said I turned my head to where the left half was what she could see and I nodded solemnly. "So you're here to also save Rukia?" Chad asked and I nodded again. "…I won't be coming back to Karakura for a long time." I said. "Why?" I heard Uryū ask. "I belong to the Society… Where my family resides."

"Oh, so you actually belong in the Society?" Orihime asks and I nodded again. Then we all turned our attention to Ojisan as he then explained about the Senkaimon. "But first, we need to change two things." He said and then knocked Ichigo's soul out of his body into Shinigami form, the same thing happened to me. Ichigo's friends examined the soulless body with child-like curiosity. Ojisan then announced the down of the Senkaimon gate he created. Yoruichi, who was in cat form by the way, told something to Orihime which I already knew and ignored the conversation. Then the Senkaimon opened and we all ran into the Society, but not before Benihime said, **_"Master wishes you good luck and to say "hi" to Mayuri." _**I lightly smirked and thought back, _"I will let clown-face know." _Benihime then howled in laughter as we disappeared into the Senkaimon.

* * *

_After Going Through The Senkaimon_

After the idiot, Orihime, thought it be nice to use her Shun Shun Rikka's(Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield) Santen Kesshun(Three Sacred Links Shield) against the Sweeper, we were sent flying out of the Senkaimon. I managed to land on my feet, the others, not so lucky. "It's not great! We were lucky!" Yoruichi head-butted Orihime in the eye. Uryū brought with him a spare cape and threw the currently ripped one away and puts on the new one. Chad and Ichigo had blank looks on their faces. My expression was impassive as usual as I looked at the Rukongai village. Ichigo then spotted the Seireitei and ran towards the buildings. "Wait! Stop you idiot!" Yoruichi called out as I crossed my arms and said in a monotone voice, "Let him be. That's one less idiot I have to look after." Then the gates appeared, nearly killing Ichigo in the process. Then the guardian of the West Rukon Gate, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, appeared in front of Ichigo.

I sighed and shook my head side to side. Then something came up in my sense as I closed my eyes and concentrated on them. One was a greenish colored aura with a calm around it, next to it was a red one with an aura that shouted "bloodthirsty demon". Then the other two were the same grayish-blue color with a depressing aura. I finally was able to make out faint shapes of them with one looking something like twin styles connected by a chain held by a figure, the depressing one looked hunched as if their carrying something heavy on their backs. Jidanbō then summoned pillars of rocks to block Chad and Orihime from assisting their friend in this fight. "Complete idiots." I muttered under my breath, arms still crossed and eyes closed. _"I believed when I didn't know that I was from this world, I always thought that Jidanbō followed the rules similar to Ikakku in battle. One-on-one battles are fair… no "odd numbers"."_

* * *

_Time Skip To After The Battle_

After the battle, the guardian complained how Ichigo destroyed his precious axes. He then said that now we can go through the gate, but as he opened the gate, the guardian froze. I shunpo'd next to him as my eyes recognized the figure before us. He had silver hair that had a tint of purple to it, narrowed slits for eyes, and a wide mocking smile plastered to his face. The man wore the shihakushō along with a sleeveless white haori that was spring green underneath. His Zanpakutō took the appearance of an ordinary wakizashi with light blue wrappings and a copper tsuba in the shape of two slim swirls resembling an "S". Next to him as a transparent figure was the person who I just recently remembered from my lost memories. They were Gin Ichimaru, Captain of the 3rd Division and his Zanpakutō, Shinsō. Gin chuckles as did Shinsō as the tanned man's eyes widened and said, **_"S-sakura!?" _**I nodded at him as he said, **_"It's good to see that you're alive and well."_**

_"__Thank you Shinsō." _I replied. "Ah… not good." Gin said and then in the speed of light, Jidanbō's arm is injured thanks to Shinsō. Said guardian feels to his knees, holding the gate with only one arm. "Unacceptable. being the guardian of the gate doesn't mean you're supposed to open it." The silver-haired Captain said, his mocking smile already getting on Naitou~ingu's nerves. _"Calm down Naitou." _I thought and touched the hilt lightly as if to reassure him, calling him by his nickname. _"He doesn't have an evil purpose." _Naitou~ingu was silent and said, **_"You're correct Master, though his fate is cruel."_**

_"__And that's why we'll train our hardest." _I added. "What you're saying makes no sense." Gin said, walking up to us. "A gate keeper who loses isn't suppose to open the gate. When a gate keeper loses… it means death." Then Ichigo decides to clash against Gin, in which they both jump back. "Ichigo!" Yoruichi calls out in worry. Said Strawberry points his sword at Gin and says something that makes both Yoruichi and I sweat-drop with an anger vein. That boy follows "YOLO" too much, either that or he's completely suicidal. "You're sure a funny kid." Gin comments as Shinsō chuckles at this. "And you're not scared of me?" He asks and then Shinsō rolls his head back as he hollows in laughter. **_"You're friend Sakura is rather amusing." _**The silver-haired spirit comments, still chuckling. _"Ichigo is just an acquaintance of mine. Nothing special between us. You know how Father's going to be." _I said, silently leering my eyes.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki." Gin states, remembering the report he must've heard from. Ichigo asks how he knows and responds with, "Just as I thought, how very predictable." Then he walks away, Shinsō following behind him. "Hey! Where you going?!" Ichigo asks. "All the more reason I can't let you pass." Gin responds and takes out Shinsō. Said spirit starts to laugh again and says, **_"BOO!"_** At the same time his sword extends, knocking Ichigo and Jidanbō back. I then nodded at Yoruichi and shunpo'd through the gate, pass Gin. In slow motion, he turns to face me and his eyes widened in shock, showing his light blue eyes with a shocked expression. I smirked at him and thought, _"They see us rollin', they hatin'."_ Naitou~ingu chuckles, knowing that I've been listen to Hip-Hop lately. _"Goodbye everyone." _I thought sadly as my right eye glances back at them. _"But I have business to attend to. See you at the fated place where the truth is to be revealed."_

I continued my shunpo and stopped on top of a roof. A sigh escapes my lips. knowing that no one was around me as I made my reiatsu disappear. But that didn't mean that I could be seen. "Stop right there Ryoka!" A voice says and I turn around to see Shūhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the 9th Division and Izuru Kira, also Lieutenant of the 3rd Division. Next to them as transparent figures was Kazeshini(Winds of Death) and Wabisuke(The Wretched One). I kept my calm as Kazeshini says, **_"Hey, doesn't she look like Sakura-chan?"_**

**_"… _****_She does." _**Wabisuke says after a minute of silence and looks at me in the eyes. His dark irises widened as he realized who I was. **_"No… impossible." _**Wabisuke says, shock clear in his voice. **_"It can't be her… Sakura-chan?"_**

_"__Hello, Wabisuke, Kazeshini. It's been some time hasn't it?" _I asked as Kazeshini gets pissed off and says, **_" "Some time"?! Some time my a**! You've been missin' for more than a century!" _**I mentally flinch at the tone. _"I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused. It's just that-" _But I was cut off when Shūhei said, "Are you even listening Ryoka!?" I snapped back to reality as I looked and the sword he has his hands on. "… you fear your sword, don't you?" I asked and he flinches in shock. "How do you know?" He asks, curious. "The way you hold it, both of your auras. They're unbalanced, causing a constant fight. Fear leads to greed, greed leads to power, and power leads you to the darkness. If you don't fear and hate the weapon you wield, your bond becomes stronger, and you can achieve great power." I said and slowly bring out Naitou~ingu. "But since you don't like it… he'll be a lovely asset in my collection."

Then without warning, silver blue ribbons pop out of Naitou~ingu's blade and wrapped themselves around the blade of Kazeshini. Both sword and spirit glow silver blue before fading away. "Reap… Kazejiki(Winds of Despair)." Then Naitou~ingu emits a purplish reiatsu and takes the form of Kazeshini's shikai, except the black dull edge of the twin double-bladed scythes are red and the handle and chain are white. _"Don't worry Wabisuke, I'll gain your ability later if that's alright with you." _I spoke to the depressed spirit as he grunted in response. "Now… what did I say earlier? Oh yeah." I spoke to Shūhei with a faint smirk and threw one of Kazejiki's scythes at the two and they dodged it. Then I jerked the chain, making the scythe swiftly turn as Izuru dodged it, barely though. **_"Hey Sakura!"_** Kazeshini shouted. **_"Let me take over and show you this move." _**He added as I mentally hummed and let Kazeshini take over.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Sakura's eyes glowed a greenish color as she smirked evilly. Kazejiki comes back into her hand as she spins them, making a tornado out of the fast winds she, or Kazeshini I should say, created. "Mōretsu Tatsumaki(Violent Tornado)!" She and Kazeshini shouted in unison as she threw the twin scythes at them, becoming a wild tornado storm that blew violently just like it's namesake. Both lieutenants shielded their eyes, not wanting debris enter their eyes. The storm stopped as they now saw that the Ryoka has escaped. "Lieutenant Hisagi! Lieutenant Kira! Are you both alright?" Asked a Shinigami as Shūhei turned his head to face him and said, "Scout the area. The Ryoka could be anywhere." He then glared at the spot that Sakura once stood at.

* * *

_Enter Flashback_

_"… __you fear your sword, don't you?"_

_"__How do you know?"_

_"__The way you hold it, both of your auras. They're unbalanced, causing a constant fight. Fear leads to greed, greed leads to power, and power leads you to the darkness. If you don't fear and hate the weapon you wield, your bond becomes stronger, and you can achieve great power."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

The tattooed man looks at his katana. It has a navy blue sheath with a copper octangular tsuba with designs on it. "… "fear leads to greed… "greed leads to power"… "and power leads to darkness"? What kind of saying is that?" He muttered under his breath. "It's her opinion, not mine and I can't change a thing about it." Shūhei then receives a Hell Butterfly, giving him a message before leaving. He too, then left to search for the Ryoka that reminded him of the Captain of the 6th Division.

* * *

_With Sakura_

"What in the name of good Kami were you thinking?!" Sakura shouted and backhanded Kazeshini in the face. **_"Ow! Well it's your fault that you let me take control!" _**Kazeshini said with anger. "Did you think through at all?! You could've gotten me killed baka!" The Kuchiki replied as the glared at each other. Then all the sudden, they both got slapped in the face. **_"You both are idiots." _**Benihime said in a deadpanned tone with a sigh. **_"Sakura, whatever Kazeshini did, you should be grateful about it because you escaped with a mess." _**Kazeshini fist pumped the air with a grin. **_"And Kazeshini-san… Please don't do anything rash again that'll harm Sakura, please? Thank you." _**Kazeshini pouted as Benihime vanished as did he. Sakura sighed as she slide down the wall and looked out of the window of the small storage room they found. _"Just a few more hours…" _She thought as her eyelids slowly closed.

_"__A few more hours until it begins… Maybe a little rest will do to past time." _Sakura then fell asleep within a few minutes, hidden in the shadows as Naitou~ingu rested nearby. Said Zanpakutō materialized in his spirit form and looked at Sakura. A small and faint smile formed on his face as he walked over to her and placed his cream colored coat-like shawl on her shoulders. Naitou~ingu ruffled her hair lightly and Sakura smiled in her sleep. He then looked outside to see that it now feel to nighttime as he then shunpo'd to the tip of the closest tallest building in his area and looked up at the moon. **"Beautiful…"** Naitou~ingu thought as he then shifted into another form(Deker's Nighlok form) and ran and jumped across the roofs. His steps silent as he knew that no one would be able to see him anyways. He then felt the familiar presence, the source of his hatred and jumped in front of the paper rice doors. Naitou~ingu put his back against the wall before opening the door slowly as a precaution.

**"****Nothing… yet."** He thought and drew his sword as he entered to room. The figure in the bed slightly moved as Naitou~ingu stopped in his tracks. The spirit silently nodded as he placed his blade near the figure's neck. He could kill them right here and now… **_"But it's better if I await for the time to come. "Those who are patient will gain a great reward in the end of their wait"."_** Naitou~ingu said, quoting Sakura as he sheathed the sword and shunpo'd out of the room and back to where Sakura was, having enough exploring for the night. He then vanished into his sealed form that laid next to the silver-eyed teen as she slightly moved. Dreaming about her past and thinking about what to do next.

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Captain's Meeting Along With An Unrelated Side Note**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: **I'm so sorry if I didn't update for so long! Freaky things happened and yeah, you can get the picture. Can anyone guess who exactly Naitou~ingu was going to kill? Hint: The flower in the mirror, which I cannot grasp. If I reach for the moon, it'll be the reflection of it from the water that stops me from doing so.

**Kazeshini: **-cackles wildly- You're going to give them a headache Galian! -turns to readers- So please review, follow, and/or favorite. Flame and you'll face my wrath! -cackles again-

**Aryte: **-randomly pops in- Are you a witch?

**Kazeshini: **No I-

**Aryte: **He's a witch! -grabs a bucket of water and pours it on him- A _sexy _witch~.

**M.G. Crystal: **-face palms- Get out of here Aryte.


	9. Captain's Meeting Along With A Unrelated

**Captain's Meeting Along With A Unrelated Side Note**

**M.G. Crystal: **'ello chaps! Here's another chapter to Shinigami Dreamer! Please don't sue me as this is owned by Tite Kubo, not I mate.

**Sakura: **OO You just switched from going British, to Scottich, to an Australian accent… wth.

* * *

_Prologue_

_We reach out with our hands_

_Brush away the clouds and pierce the sky_

_To grab the moon and Mars_

_Be we still can't reach the truth._

* * *

_Flashback_

_"__Help! Help! I've been caught by a Hollow!" The child version of Sakura exclaimed as Nejibana(Spiranthes) pretended to be a Hollow. _**"Roar! I'll eat you up!" **_Nejibana "roared" as she put her hands in the form of claws as pawed the air like a cat. Sakura pretended to be in fear and began to run. _**"Don't worry Princess," **_Said a young voice as another alike added, _**"For we'll slay this beast!"**_ Sakura's "heroes" appeared, the Sōgyo no Kotowari(Truth of Pisces) twins, in front of Sakura with wooden swords in their hands. _**"Take this Hollow!" **_Both twins said as they pretended to hit the "Hollow", Nejibana. _**"Oh!"**_ Nejibana gasped as one of the twins poked her in the stomach and she clutched the spot. _**"You little squirts! I'll get you back!"**_ She said before falling backwards and closed her eyes. The children looked over the "dead" body of Nejibana. "Is she dead?" Sakura asked with her big eyes filled with curiosity as the left twin, Shin(truth), said, _**"I dunno."**

**"****But we defeated her!" **_The other twin, Risō(ideals), added as his twin nodded with a smile. "You're my heroes!" Sakura said and hugged the twins and did what princesses did, giving each twin a kiss on the cheek. _**"Huh?"**_ Shin said as they all turned to Nejibana, which he thought that her hand twitched. _**"…Raw!" **_Nejibana shouted, making them scream as they ran in different directions, now playing a game of tag. Watching them was Jūshirō Ukitake, captain of the 13th Division, and his lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. "They're surely having fun." Kaien said as Jūshirō chuckled in agreement. "I agree with you on that Kaien. It's good to see that they're having fun, not being used as weapons for a change." The white haired male added as he took a sip his Jasmine tea. Kaien hummed in agreement as he then noticed something. "Hey what're you doing with that! Come here!" He shouted as he chased the twins, in which he got tripped in the process by Sakura and Nejibana by a string._

_He groaned in pain as his face met the dirt as the girls giggled and ran away as they're all now chased by Kaien. Jūshirō chuckled once more as he looked at the skies, enjoying the current aura that surrounded his Division._

_End Flashback_

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Captain Gin Ichimaru of the 3rd Division stands in front of a giant rice door with the Gotei 13 seal, the rhombus with the kanji for 1(一) painted in the center. The twin doors slowly opened, revealing 11 people waiting for him. "So you're here…" A deep baritone voice spoke as it added, "Captain of the 3rd Division… Gin Ichimaru."

"An unexpected summons… Tell me, should I be appalled or impressed? And look at this distinguished crowd, the captains who control the Soul Society all here just for me?" Gin said, his signature mocking grin on his face. "Or am I mistaken?" He was silent for a moment before asking, "I see the Captain of the 13th Division is conspicuously absent. What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

"He's not feeling very well." A man spoke. His name is Kaname Tōsen, the blind captain of the 9th Division. He's dark in skin color with purple dreadlocks in a low ponytail. A orange scarf around his neck with the Shinigami uniform as his outfit with the sleeves rolled up and a purple sash instead with white boots. Black fingerless gloves along with a lavender tinted visor over his eyes. Like all the captains, he wore the white haori with division's kanji for 9(九) on the back in the rhombus shape. "Oh not again." Gin said. "I hope he get's well soon."

* * *

_Somewhere In The Seireitei_

"Aahh… aahhh… Oh." A man sighs as then all the sudden, "AACHOOO!" He sneezed as he rubs his nose with a napkin. _"Why does this happen to me?" _He thought as he lays back down in his futon, trying to gain some sleep to help his health.

* * *

_Back To The Captains_

"Quite joking around. You know that's not the reason you were summoned here." A gruff voice states as Gin looks at the man who said that. His appearance wild and aggressive like his name, stringy black hair with bells at the ends to hold in his enormous reiatsu with green eyes. A thing long scar on the left side of his face with a eyepatch over his right eye. Like the man before, he wore the basic grab except his top was more open, revealing a bandaged chest with a torn sleeveless haori. On the back of it was the rhombus shape with the kanji for 11(十一) in the center. His name is Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the battle-hungry 11th Division. "It is my understanding that you went and played with that Ryoka by yourself, didn't you? And I also hear that you failed with a Ryoka set lose in the Seireitei. Explain yourself, you shouldn't have trouble with dealing with 5 or 6 Ryokas without backup."

"I see…" Gin responded to Kenpachi. "So then your saying that they… survived?" He asked as the man says, "They what?"

"Well… I was under the impression that they were dead. But I guess that my instincts are starting to fail me." Gin added as he ran a hand through his hair. "Stop all this monkey business right now!" A slightly high-pitched voice shouted, angered by their small talk. His appearance of a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage, painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose, golden eye color and constantly bared teeth. His ears are replaced with stubbed golden cones, fingernails are blue with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, with a long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. A white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf. His whole body painted black and white. He wore the uniform like everyone else with a sleeved white haori with the kanji for 12(十二) on the back. The man's name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the 12th Division. "There's absolutely no way that a captain such as us, could fail to instantly tell whether an opponent's spirit has ceased to exist."

"Oh no not again… Old fools caught up in stupid bickering." Grumbled a young voice. The owner of the voice is none other than the prodigy, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the captain of the 10th Division. He may be small*cough, cough*extremely short*cough, cough* for his size, but big things come in small packages, right? Tōshirō has short spiky white hair with a fringe over his left eye and turquoise eyes. He wore the uniform with a sleeveless haori with the kanji for 10(十) and a turquoise sash held by a star-like clip that held his Zanpakutō, in the form of a nodachi, on his back. "Can you not see that your petty accusations that I let 'hem go on purpose?" Gin asked as then the meeting continued. A little before the alarm went off to alert the Seireitei of the Ryoka, Gin said, "And there's also some interesting news that I believe Captain Kuchiki will be interested in." Eyes gazed over to the stoic captain of the 6th Division.

He wore the uniform like everyone else in the room with fingerless white turquoise tekkō covering the back of his hands, a white turquoise scarf around his neck weaved by Tsujishirō Kuroemon III, made from silver-white windflower light silk worth ten mansions. The scarf was also handed down from generation to generation. Long black hair held by white kenseikan, three on top of his head and two on the right side of his head, and slate grey eyes which ceased any emotion. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki, the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, captain of the 6th Division as mentioned earlier and the author's #1 favorite character. "And what news do you believe that I'll be interested in Ichimaru?" Byakuya coldly said as Gin grinned before saying, "I have believe to have found, siding with the Ryoka…" He paused for effect for about 2 minutes before saying, "The little Sakura Soyokaze… Captured by the Ryoka and to be used against us. Now that I mentioned that, Captain Kuchiki… she looks a lot like you now she's grown. Like parent, like child, huh?"

If it was possible, Byakuya's eyes slightly widened before it vanished in a flash. "Impossible, she passed away more than a century ago." He claimed as Gin added, "But on the inside, you do believe that she's still alive, don't you?"

"Gin Ichimaru that is _enough_!" The head-captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, shouted, hitting the end of his crane on the ground like a judge to his hammer to silence all. Just in time the alarm went off, signaling that the Ryoka have appeared.

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

I groaned as I opened my eyes, seeing that the storage doors aren't open. I mentally sighed as I rubbed my silver grey eyes from the sleepiness. The alarm went off, signaling that the gang was here now. _"Perfect. Then our plans can start."_ I thought with a smirk as I use shunpo to appear on top of one of the tallest roofs nearby. My senses tingled as I found that the closet one was Yoruichi. But I have to go to where Ichigo and Ganju are to obtain Hōzukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku. So I shunpo'd my fastest towards where the two idiots were at, just in time to hear, "_Lucky~!_" Oh, Ikkaku and Yumichika is already there? Wonder how they'll react to seeing me.

* * *

[Yumichika's P.O.V.]

I stood back as my friend Ikkaku, does his "Lucky Dance". It soon ended as his shaved(see? I said shaved, not bald!) head shined bright for effect. Then giggling was heard as a voice says, "That's amazing! You're amazing as usual Madarame." I raise my eyebrows as I looked to see a girl of her teens with black hair and silver grey eyes. She looked a lot like Captain Kuchiki just by her calm mask she wore with a sword strapped across her back like Captain Hitsugaya that had white wrappings as the sheath had faded bandages wrapped around it. "How'd you know us girl?" I asked as she smirked, but then turned to a frown as she looks away from us. "I'm sad that you don't remember me…" She muttered as I soon saw a object shining around her neck and saw a necklace around her neck. The necklace around her neck looked familiar as she unsheathed her sword. "What? You planning to fight us?" Ikkaku asked her.

"No… I'm not fighting." She said as she placed her sword against her arm much like Captain Suì-Fēng does. "Resonance…" She whispered as then silver blue ribbons darted out of her sword and wrapped around ours. I gasped in shock as Fuji Kujaku glowed the same color as the ribbons before they vanished. _"Fuji?"_ I asked as he said, **"Once again, it's Ruri'iro, not Fuji! But yes, I'm fine. Just a little shocked that the kid did that."** I mentally sighed as the teen grinned lightly when the ribbons disappeared into her sword. "Naitou~ingu… _Tear in frenzy_." She said and then her sword glowed a azure color and then an explosion happened. The smoke moved to reveal that she disappeared, no where in sight as I wondered just how did she knew of my Zanpakutō's true name. I then realized that the hideous Ryoka had disappeared and so I decided to chase him, letting Ikkoku handle the orange haired one by himself.

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

I shunpo'd and ran on the roofs as then members of the Onmitsukidō's Punishment Force surrounded me and I stopped with my arms crossed. "Stop right there Ryoka!" One called out as I examined them with a emotionless mask much like my father. I turned around swiftly and clashed Naitou~ingu with another Zanpakutō coming from a male Punishment Force member that tried a sneak attack that ended in failure. Then I sent him flying back as I twisted and flexed my limbs to block and strike attacks from them. I did a double backflip and laid two fingers on Naitou~ingu's blade. "Scatter… Senbonkagezakura." I muttered as I swiped my fingers down the blade as it turned to lavender colored sakura petals. Remembering a technique I learned from Senbonzakura, I used my free hand to control the petals, making them more deadly since controlling them by hand makes it easier. Plus, it makes me feel like I'm a bender from _The Last Airbender_. **_"Back to the task at hand, Sakura. Remember, you're in a battle." _**The samurai spirit reminded me as I nodded and focused on giving them damage to where they can't move, but they won't die.

"Watch out! She's using Captain Kuchiki's shikai!" A ninja shouted as many tried to avoid the petals, but failed to do so. The battle lasted for about a few more minutes before I dismissed Senbonkagezakura into the form of Naitou~ingu and I sheath him on my back and use shunpo to visit someone that I know that'll be shocked.

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Kazuko? Kazuko.**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: **Okay now that's done and over with, introducing… the Gotei 13 Captains!

**Readers: ***claps and squeals*

**Gotei 13: **o_O

**Gin: **:} *waves* Hello!

**Gin Fangirls: ***squeals*

**M.G. Crystal &amp; Gin: ***uses shunpo to escape the horde*

**Byakuya: **v_v *sighs* Immature idiots.

**M.G. Crystal: **Hey! You were one too when you were young!

**Byakuya: ***brings out Zanpakutō* Scatter… Senbonzakura.

**M.G. Crystal: **OO Help Daddy! *shunpos behind Aizen*

**Aizen: ***looks behind and lightly smirks* You always hid behind me when you were scared, didn't you little Dove?

**M.G. Crystal: ***Jaden Yuki voice* Shut up.

**Shunsui: ***fixes sakkat and looks at the readers* ^^ Hello!

**Readers:** *more squeals*

**Shunsui: **O~o What the…? Crystal-chan, what're they called?

**M.G. Crystal: **They're fangirls, Captain Kyōraku. And it's not Crystal-chan!

**Shunsui: **But I like calling you Crystal-chan! TT^TT

**Yamamoto: ***shakes head and looks at the readers* Please review, follow and/or favorite this story. Sweat and blood have been shed into this work. Flame and you'll face a wrath of a Captain of random choice. *turns to Shunsui and M.G. Crystal* Kyōraku! Stop messing with Mistress Galiancrystal!

**M.G. Crystal: ***turns to look away from Shunsui* Finally! Someone saved me! *shunpos out of there*


	10. Kazuko? Kazuko

**Kazuko? Kazuko.**

**Gin: **So… Aizen's your…?

**M.G. Crystal: **Yep.

**Gotei 13:** *looks to see any resemblance between M.G. Crystal and Aizen*

**Suì-Fēng: **She's got his hair and eye color.

**Shunsui: ***tilts head to the side* They both have the same eyebrow style. *receives glares from everyone and raises hands in surrender* They do!

**Unohana: **They both have that smile. ^^ *smiles nicely*

**Ukitake: **Who's the uncle? *becomes silent and remembers who the uncle is* Oh… never mind.

**Byakuya: ***turns to the audience as the rest of the members minus Yamamoto compare M.G. Crystal and Aizen* Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own _Bleach_, it belongs to the creator Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Light a fire to the fang that cannot be reached_

_So that I do not have to see that star_

_So that I do not slit this throat_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"__Huh!" Puffed a child Sakura as she ran across the roofs with her friend, Suzumebachi(Hornet). Suzumebachi took a form of what Sakura called "a fairy", with pink eyes and long brown hair in twin pigtails and bangs framing the left side of her face. She wore a black and yellow stripped outfit with a gold and black stinger for her right arm. The two girls laughed as they raced each other. "Wait for me!" Shouted Gegetsuburi(Five-Formed Head) as he was left behind real far from the girls. He took a form of a obese man with a light blue cape around his neck instead of a shirt which revealed a crescent shaped scar across his chest, spiky red hair with a red lip ring piercing, dark blue pants and a large gold chain with a lock around his neck. He panted as he tried his best to catch up to the girls who clearly outran the large man. "C'mon Gegetsuburi!" Called out the bumblebee themed girl with a large smile on her face as Sakura stopped with a, "Wait Suzume-chan! We should wait for Buri-san to catch up!"_

_"__Oh alright. But only one time, and one time only." Suzumebaci said as she floated atop of Sakura's mop of black hair, the two of them awaiting for their chip-loving friend to catch up to them. Unknown to them was Suì-Fēng and Omaeda watching, the captain smiling as the lieutenant at his chips. She slaps his hand and says, "Don't speak with your mouth full you buffoon." He mutters sorry after gulping down his chips. "What do ya think of her future Captain?" Omaeda asks as Suì-Fēng hums, thinking about his question. "There's not doubt that she'll be as quick as he father. Her flash step is quick for her age group… Sakura's going to be a strong Shinigami if she wishes, maybe the next Captain after her father. Who knows of her potential, but she only knows what she can do."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

At speeds that rivaled the wind I traveled across the roofs with my shunpo as I headed towards the 8th Division barracks. I then felt a spike in reiatsu nearby and closed my eyes to "see". The energy is a reddish-pink, but more red in color as it clashed with a silver blue one. "So it has begun has it?" I mutter as I opened my eyes again and jump-flied over a few guards. _"Just a little more and I'll be there."_ I thought as I felt two calm auras and I then hid mine to make myself "invisible" from those who can feel it. The building soon came to my sight and I grin. As the saying goes, "Dis gun b gud."

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Sakura slowly crept towards the open door, her back against the wall as she peeked to see a figure on a pile of pillows. A grin slowly crept to her face as she then put her head back and places her foot in first. Then she tip-toed her way towards the figure as she saw the familiar straw sakkat with a four-petal flower pattern on the top of the pile. _"One… two… thr-!"_ Sakura's thought was cut off when she felt a force that knocked her down as she recognized the spell as Bakudō # 1. Sai(Restrain). "Ow…" She groaned as she flipped herself around to see the members of the 8th Division, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and Lieutenant Nanao Ise. Shunsui clapped as he said, "Amazing as usual my sweet Nanao-chan~." He tried to hug his lieutenant who smacked him with a book on his head as he cried fake tears. "Why do you have to be so mean to me? TT3TT" He whined as Sakura lightly giggled. "You guys didn't change one bit." She said as they gave her a weird look. The lost Kuchiki sighed as she sat up and shook till her necklace was in view.

Nanao went up and inspected the necklace as her eyes widened. "No… it can't be… Sakura?" She asked and said girl nodded with a smile. "It's been a while hasn't it… Onēsan?" Sakura said as Nanao pulled her into a tight hug. She felt her tremble with emotion as Sakura hugged her back once she found the way to destroy the spell. "Wait.. I'm lost here." Shunsui said, killing the mood as the two released each other from the hug. "It's me, Sakura, Ojisan." Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Shunsui had his hand on his chin as he looked at her and then it clicked. "My Sakura-chan~!" He said and hugged her with a noggie. "Let me go!" Sakura cried as she felt her breath leave her lungs from his tight hug. "Oh." The brunette man said as he let her go of his death hug. "So how's Ukitake doing?" Sakura asked as Shunsui said, "He's doing swell and Unohana is still finding a cure for him." The teen nodded as Shunsui added, "And how about you?"

"Swell as well unless you want to count in being chased around and be called a Ryoka." She said as Shunsui sighed and Nanao fixed her glasses. "If you want, I'll announce that I-"

"No." Sakura cut off Shunsui as his dark grey eyes widened in shock. "I have plans to stop the execution. I wish that you pretend that you haven't seen me and please, take it easy on the Ryoka and don't kill them. These Ryoka are my friends and I am concerned about their safety." She said as Shunsui grinned. "You can count on me and Nanao then to keep silent Sakura." The man said as his lieutenant nodded and Sakura smiled at them before disappearing in a flash of shunpo. "She's so much like her father now she's all grown up from that little girl." Shunsui said as he tipped his sakkat before falling down on the pile of pillows. "She has, hasn't she Captain?" Nanao said as she fixed her glasses again.

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

As I saw the sun set, I increased the speed of my shunpo towards where they're at. Soon I felt Ichigo launch his final attack on Renji, the Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). Renji shouted in pain as his back hit against the rock, his long red hair flaring out like a lion's mane before falling down. With his remaining strength, Renji tried to get back up as he spit out some of his blood. I shunpo'd next tot him as he looked up with wide eyes.

* * *

[Play Never Meant To Belong ~ Bleach OST 1]

"C-captain?" He questioned and I shook my head. "No, I'm not." I said and helped him up, but he pushed himself off of me. "But now that I think back, I think that I was just scared to lose her. To lose the only family that I ever had. Not only that… but I didn't want to face the fact that I'm nothing more than a stray dog. And I'm so _sick of it_. All I do is bark wildly at the moon. I don't have the guts to actually bite!" Renji slowly made his way to Ichigo and grabbed him by the front of his kosode. "All this time I've been blaming you. But the fact that Rukia's been in prison. Every time I thought of you it made my blood boil… but I was wrong. It wasn't you… it was me from the start. Because I didn't stop Rukia from going to the Kuchikis. I didn't want her to go, but I never imagined that if she did, she'd end up being a contempt criminal… I thought she would find happiness I really believed that. How… could I've ever known?" Renji was silent for a moment as I wiped away the wetness in my eye. I assure you that something got in my eye.

"And I so badly wanted to surpass Captain Kuchiki… for taking Rukia from me. From the first day I saw him I pursued him. I trained with only that thought in mind. But even to this day, not once, have I been able to beat him. He's just… too strong. As much as I wanted to, I just didn't have the strength to get Rukia back that way. So Ichigo… now I'm swallowing my shame and my pride, and I'm asking you to save Rukia! Will you promise? I'm begging you: will you save her!?" Reni broke down as tears fell from his face, lucky his hair was covering that as Ichigo looked down on him. Ichigo held a sympathetic look in his eyes as he takes in Renji's words. "Yes." He responds in a monotone-like voice to Renji's plea. "A-and you girl…" Renji says as I look at him as he looks at me. "Your also stopping the execution?"

* * *

[End OST Song]

"I am." I respond as I walked up to the both of them. "Even though it is against my… tradition to follow the law. Laws are created to only be broken." Renji stares at me with wide eyes at my answer. "Y-you're one of…?" But he passed out before he could say his question. "I sadly cannot answer your question Abarai. Not right now at the time." I say as then Ichigo also passes out. "You both have fought as enemies, but you are now allies with the same goal." I mutter as I kneeled down to carry Ichigo by placing his upper body on my shoulder. "Take care Renji." I whispered as I heard footsteps and see Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada, Ichigo's allies in his mission. "Hey who are you Shinigami?!" Ganju questioned as he drew his broken Zanpakutō as Hanatarō clutched on the string of his bag. "I'm a acquaintance of Ichigo's, Sakura and nothing else." I say as I heard shouts and footsteps. "We must leave now unless you with to be caught." I added as I looked at Hanatarō. "Can you carry his Zanpakutō for me?"

He nods and with some difficulty, the 7th Seat managed to carry Zangetsu and we ran away from the scene. "So…" Ganju said as he was leaning on the wall while Hanatarō healed Ichigo and I sat with my legs crossed. "Your name is Sakura, correct? No surname?" I turned to face him as I said, "I don't wish to speak of my surname as I feel like if I said so then the plans I have will be worthless." He raised an eyebrow at my response. "Hey Sakura, can you hand me those bandages?" I heard Hanatarō say and I hand him the bandages so he can wrap Ichigo's injury. "You know, you do look a lot like Captain Kuchiki. Do you have any relations with him?" He asked and I nearly flinched at the question. "… I don't." I lied as mentally I sighed, knowing that I almost exposed my secret. After Hanatarō finished, I stood up and began to walk away. "I only came to check up on you and your current status… I have my own business to deal with." I said and within a flash of shunpo I was outside.

**_"_****_Master, there is something I wish to tell you."_** I heard Naitou~ingu say and I landed on a roof, the cool wind caressing my hair as the moon shined lightly. **_"By using reiatsu, you'll be able to disguise yourself if wish to change your appearance. Or by using reishi, you can materialize a certain piece of clothing."_** He added and I hummed happily. I closed my eyes as I felt something on my shoulders. I look to see a scarf as pale as the moon around my neck. **_"Arigatō for telling me this Naitou~ingu."_** I thanked as I adjusted the scarf to cover the lower half of my face, starting below my eyes like a ninja and tight so I didn't lose it. I then continued to jump from roof to roof, pretending to be one of the members on patrol. _"I only hope that this ability of your's Naitou~ingu will work when the time comes."_

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**My Name is Kuroki Shadōkyojū!**

* * *

**Shunsui: **So Jūshirō… *looks at Ukitake* You're her uncle?

**Ukitake:** *nods head* I am, biologically that is.

**Shunsui: **So does that also make me…? *points at himself then at M.G. Crystal*

**Ukitake: ***nods*

**Shunsui: ***grins* I knew it! Crystal-chan~ come here to your Uncle Shunsui!

**M.G. Crystal: **Shut it Mr. Pink! *kicks Shunsui in the face*

**Shunsui: **Aw why must you be so mean to me? TT3TT *goes to a corner and cries*

**Everyone: ***sighs*

**Hanatarō: ***fidgets nervously* P-pl-please leave a review, follow, a-and/or favorite. If you don't… i-i-it'll upset me?


	11. My Name Is Kuroki Shadōkyojū!

**My Name is Kuroki Shadōkyojū!**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: ***sighs as Rangiku brushes hair* Can you just leave my hair alone please?

**Rangiku:** No! Your hairs a mess and it's so smooth!

**M.G. Crystal: ***face desks*

**Yumichika:** If you keep doing that you'll make a scar on your face.

**M.G. Crystal: **Does it look like a give a single f-! *all the sudden my mouth is clapped shut*

**Gin:** ^^ Now that isn't very nice Gigi-chan~. *turns to audience* Gigi-chan(Mistress Galiancrystal) doesn't own _Bleach_, Tite Kubo is the rightful owner of _Bleach_.

* * *

_Prologue_

_We think a flower on a cliff is beautiful_

_Because we stop our feet at the cliff's edge,_

_Unable to step out into the sky_

_Like that fearless flower._

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

I opened my eyes, stretching out my limbs from standing **still** on the tip of a tower-like roof for so long and letting out a small yawn. The skies a bright blue right now with the moon only a transparent figure in contrast to the brightness of the skies. All the sudden I heard a scream, a feminine one to be exact. _"Sh*t!"_ I cursed as I began to shunpo towards where it was at. Besides going there to help Hitsugaya, I'm also going to get a few friends on the trip. In the depths of my mind, Naitou~ingu chuckled as I felt the surge of my reiatsu and the reishi swirled around me to change my appearance. I only hope that this will work.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"What's all this racket so early in the morning?" Asked Gin, walking into the murder scene of the now dead Aizen. The lieutenants of Divisions 3, 5, 7, 9, and 10 turned around to see the silver haired fox-grinning man. "Oh that. Yes, its certainly a tragedy." Gin realized as Momo, the lieutenant of the 5th Division started at him with tears at the corners of her eyes. A breeze passed by, carrying Momo's tears along with it as she snapped. **"It was you!"** She screeched and reached for her Zanpakutō, the intent to kill clear in her eyes. Her Zanpakutō took the appearance of a katana with pink wrappings a a copper oval with triangular sides and four flowers engraved into it's tsuba. She ran at him as she drew her Zanpakutō. Gin stood there calmly as usual as Momo's attack was blocked by another Zanpakutō. It too, took the form of a katana with a rectangle copper tsuba with two Omega symbols and dark green wrappings. The owner being Izuru Kira, lieutenant of the 3rd Division, who blocked his friend's attack.

Momo looks at Izuru with eyes wide in shock, the passion she had to kill Gin was now gone. "Izuru…" She said. "Stand aside."

"I can't do that." Izuru responded. "I'm the lieutenant of the 3rd Division. No matter what reason I cannot allow anyone to raise their sword at my Captain." He finished as Gin left the scene. Momo tried to follow him, only to be blocked by Izuru again. "He's a murder Izuru! Let me go!" Momo claimed as Izuru replied with, "You know that I cannot."

"Stand aside! I'll kill him!"

"Let him go!"

"Can't you hear me?! I'm telling you to step aside!"

"Can't you hear me?! I'm telling you to remember your place!"

"So sad." Muttered a deep voice, standing on top of the roof across from where Aizen "died". "She snapped and so did he. _The soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured the torment_."

"Snap Tobiume(Flying Plum Tree)!" Momo's Zanpakutō transformed, now being straight with multiple juste-like prongs at various lengths. She swing it, creating pink flames as Izuru's eyes widened at the oncoming attack. It came into contact and exploded, creating smoke and wild winds. Izumi flew back as he glared at her with the words, "You dare release your Zanpakutō here? How reckless." Momo only panted as Izurui said, "Have you lost your mind Momo? You must never confuse public and private matters Lieutenant!" Once again, Izuru's words were ignored as Momo sent in another fireball attack. Only this time it was aimed at Gin, but it missed as it went upwards. "Very well then… you leave me no choice." Izuru said. "Since you're now a threat, I must eliminate you." He then jumped into the skies as a figure on the roofs kneeled as they got ready to jump. "Raise your head and _prepare to die_!" Izuru's Zanpakutō changed shape, now the end having two 90 degree angles that formed a open square. But before their Zanpakutō could come to contact…

"Onward, to the sacred battlefield, Where justification and limits are revealed. Tools of steel, in rage they conquer, weed out, the killing of victim's stalker… Akuma no Gobō(Devil's Pentagram)." A woman's voice called out as then coppery red chains appear from multiple small silver diamonds that appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the two lieutenants as two other swords blocked them. Stopping Momo was none other than Tōshirō Histugaya. But Izuru's blocker was someone everyone hasn't seen before. A lady, tall in appearance with pale skin and short neck length hair with braids(like Harribel) the color purple that almost looked black with piercing brick red eyes that screamed, "Respect or else!" In her hands is a sword that looked like a German Großes Messer with a red and gold ornate etched base with a motorcycle-like gear shift instead of a regular tsuba. "Withdraw your blades right now… Violence will not be your answer to this dilemma." She said, her voice deep with a hint of a German accent. Hitsugaya glanced at her before saying, "Back away now… Both of you."

"Tōshirō." Momo said in shock of her childhood friend's appearance. "Place these two under arrest." He said as Rangiku and Iba grabbed Momo, the chains the mysterious woman made vanishing much like when one played a Hollow. "Ah- Wait a minute!" Momo said as Izuru was being held back by Hisagi, the chains on him also disappearing as the figure stood up. Her Zanpakutō glowed a bright red before becoming a nodachi with a blade about 3 inches wide instead of it being thin like a regular nodachi with crimson red wrappings and a golden copper tsuba in the shape of a dragon. "Momo! At a time like this you take up arms against your own!?" Hitsugaya questions as Momo remains silent. "Especially when your first priority should've been to take Captain Aizen's body down from up there." He adds as the mysterious lady sheaths her Zanpakutō, Akuma no Gobō, in it's dark red sheath on her back held by a thin dark blue-violet belt with gold characters saying "自由と終了時までの人生の探求、判定夜(A Freedom and a quest for life Until the end, the judgment night)".

Just when she left, someone said, "Hey, you there!" She her head around to face Hitsugaya, the one who called her. "Yes, sir?" She asked as he said, "I'd like to thank you for helping me, but who are you? I've never seen you around here." When he asked that question, she turned her head away as she pulled her black mask over her nose like a ninja. "My name is Kuroki Shadōkyojū… I prefer the shadows of night over the light of day." The masked lady, Kuroki Shadōkyojū she's named, said before using shunpo to get to another place. "Huh… well isn't she an interesting character? She sounds like Captain Kuchiki that's for sure." Gin commented after a moment of silence. Hitsugaya nodding in response as he wondered why his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, was acting unusual around Kuroki.

* * *

[Kuroki/Sakura's P.O.V.]

A sigh escapes my lips as I land on top of a building. I glow black and purple as reishi flames the same color fall off of me, taking off my disguise as "Kuroki Shadōkyoj" and back to being me, Sakura Kuchiki. "They're now aware that I'm the Shinigami that aided Ichigo." I muttered as Naitou~ingu hummed in response. **_"Now we have the powers of Wabisuke, Tobiume, and Hyōrinmaru."_** He added and I smirked. _"Now… what shall we do?"_ I thought as my question is answered by the sudden flash of wriest that felt sharp. _"Never mind."_ I grinned as I began to shunpo towards the reiatsu, knowing very well who it is. I soon got there to land on top of a building as I saw Ichigo slash Kenpachi, but didn't make a scratch on him as he laughed. My eyes glared as I clicked my tongue and felt someone glomp me from behind. "Sakura!" I look to see the familiar pink-haired Lieutenant of the 11th Division. "Ya-yachiru!?" I asked in shock and she smiled brightly as usual.

"Yep! It's nice seeing you again Sakura!" She said as I asked, "But… how did you know that it's me?"

"Your reiatsu." She said and I nodded before sitting down, legs crossed. Yachiru then climbed onto my shoulder as we watched the fight. "Candy?" She asked after 7 minutes of fighting, pulling out a lollipop. "Sure." I said and she handed me the lollipop, the flavor I recognized as strawberry as I happily sucked on it(insert dirty thoughts here te-he).

* * *

_Time Skip_

"Well… why are you saying you're sorry?" Kenpachi said as then his nameless Zanpakutō cracked in half and fell. "You stupid idiot… you won." He added before passing out next to Ichigo as their bodies leaked blood from their fight. In seconds, me and Yachiru shunpo'd down their next to their bodies. Yachiru then thanked Ichigo for giving Kenpachi the best fight as I used a bit of Kaidō(Turn Away) to heal Kenpachi's wounds. I soon heard the big man snoring as I gently smiled. "He'll be okay for now Yachiru. You need to send a Hell Butterfly for the 4th to pick him up." I said as I then used Tanma Otoshi(Time-Out Drop) to completely knock out Ichigo since he started to regain consciousness. "Bye Ichi! Bye Sakura!" Yachiru said as she lifted her father-figure with ease and shunpo'd off the walls. **_"What an amazing little pink-hair of energy."_** Naitou~ingu said as then Yoruichi appeared. Yoruichi nodded at me and I nodded back, touching Zangetsu with my pointer and middle finger as he then glowed before vanishing.

To let you know, no Zangetsu isn't gone. I used what Naitou~ingu called "Shōshitsu Ken(Vanishing Sword)" in which whatever Zanpakutō I touch with my hand, it vanishes in the Kiemashita Naikaku(Vanished Cabinet) where it is stored until I summon it at will. I then slung Ichigo over my shoulders as the black cat then lead me to the cave by the Sōkyoku Hill and near the Senzaikyū(Palace of Penitence). A sigh escapes my lips as I lay down Ichigo on the mat. "I'll heal Kurosaki." Yoruichi said as I moved away for her to heal him. While she did that, I used Gyaku Uta(Reversed Verse) and summoned Zangetsu from the Kiemashita Naikaku, placing him against the wall as the bandages wrapped themselves around the strong blade. "Rest Zangetsu. You'll be needing that." I whispered as the giant Zanpakutō glowed a faint silver blue color in response. A smile formed on my face as it then faded away quickly. **_"Keep smiling. It suits you better than that expressionless mask you constantly have on."_** I hear him say as I turned to face him.

_"__Wait a minute!"_ I thought with a finger raised. Did a Zanpakutō just… flirted with me?!

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**The Truth That Fades To Black**

* * *

**Sakura: **Mistress Galiancrystal I'm going to murder you! *draws Zanpakutō*

**M.G. Crystal: **… S***. *uses shunpo*

**Sakura: ***chases down M.G. Crystal*

**M.G. Crystal: **_I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life for saying this but…_ *swallows pride* DDDDDAAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYY!

**Aizen: ***turns around to see M.G. Crystal being chased down* Hai?

**M.G. Crystal: **HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP MMMMMEEEEE PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!

**Aizen: ***sighs while adjusting glass before grabbing M.G. Crystal and throwing her over shoulders*

**M.G. Crystal: ***yelps in surprise*

**Aizen: ***turns to audience* Please leave a review, follow, and/or favorite this story. Also, my daughter is also releasing a chapter to a new story titled "The Zanpakutō Master" along with this chapter so please support it too. ^^


	12. The Truth That Fades To Black

**The Truth That Fades To Black**

* * *

**_I cannot believe that this story has gotten this far! Amazing~!_**

**_I would like to thank the followers:_**

**_AllRawrz, AmberTales, AnimeQueen99, AutobotSeeker98, AwesomelyNinjaness, BileBlade, Callian31, Darkknight4ever, Devious Neko Boi, Espada Dori Moonrise, Gladius52, GloomyMercury98, Gohanmisticssj, HalicanDrops, Harlz96, HarunaOno, ILovepenguins24, Idek1998, Iridescent Satire, Kaitomaru, PMH923953588, Ririchiyo Alice Namikaze, Skyress98, The Utterly Fabulous Z, WasNeverHere, anime-aquarion-fan, chanteldevine7, jack5661, lostfeather1, lunashinryu, mamamittens, rukiheart01, sakami yukihira, 07, scarletbleedsforyou, setsunaxx, and waterpixie131._**

**_And of course, the people who favorited:_**

**_4DarkMirror6, AllRawrz, AlucardTheNoLifeKing, AnimeQueen99, Antex-The Legendary Zorark, Awesomelyninjaness, BileBlade, Crosswald, Darkknight4ever, Gladius52, GloomyMercury98, ILovepenguins24, J3alOus, Luna-Zeta, MavisVermillion54, PyroKitsune, Random2Friends, Ririchiyo Alice Namikaze, Skyress98, The Utterly Fabulous Z, WasNeverHere, anime-aqauarion-fan, camsam17, chanteldevine7, darkspineodd, jack5661, lostfeather1, rukiheart01, sakami yukihira, sakemori, 07, scarletbleedsforyou, , and wolfblood00._**

**_Thank you all for 4,744 views and counting!_**

**_Now… onto the story~!_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Every time we set aside our pride,_

_We take a step closer to the beast._

_Every time we kill an emotion,_

_We take a step away from the beast._

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

The moment I woke up from my little nap was when I felt Ichigo's reiatsu heading towards the Senzaikyū. _"Dang it Kurosaki!"_ I cursed, jumping up while strapping Naitou~ingu to my waist and shunpo'd after him. **_"He's going to get himself killed by doing this."_** Naitou~ingu spoke as I ran up the white wall of the Senzaikyū. _"Yeah, but he's not because protagonist."_

* * *

*cue for sin count sfx from CinemaSins*

**Sin Count: 1**

* * *

**"****RUN AWAY!"** I heard a girl shout as I recognize the voice. _"Rukia!"_ My thoughts spoke as I hurried my shunpo. A gasp nearly escapes my lips once I saw familiar pink petals that I knew to well. "Brother please stop!" Rukia cried out as in a matter of moments I drew Naitou~ingu. _"Get ready Naitou~ingu, because this is going to be one hell of a fight."_

**_"_****_Stop referencing Kuroshitsuji."_**

* * *

**Sin Count: 2**

* * *

"Fine…" I groaned. Once I appeared in front of Rukia, a man with long white hair and copper brown eyes grabbed the black-haired Captain by the wrist. "Whew… Close one. Pretty dangerous." He commented as it made me chuckle. I nodded my thanks at him. "Why don't we leave it at that Captain Kuchiki?" Ruck gasped as she muttered, "… Captain Ukitake…"

"Hey there Rukia! It's good to see you are you alright?" Ukitake greeted with a smile and salute as if this situation never existed in the first place. I sweat-dropped at the action as I pointed the tip of Naitou~ingu at the ground, but not putting my guard down. "What are you doing here, Captain?" Kuchiki asked as Ukitake raised his eyebrow slightly. "Wait… you look familiar Ryoka, have we met before?" Now this caught everyone's attention as they looked at me. "You look a lot like Captain Kuchiki." Ukitake pointed out as my mind began to freak out that he's close to cracking the code. _"Don't say it! Just please don't. Say. It!"_ I screeched in my mind. "But, Captain Kuchiki, you know that releasing a Zanpakutō in a place like this is a first-class offense. Even if it's to repel Ryoka." He said, automatically changing the subject. I nearly sighed in relief as I heard a childish voice say, **_"Don't worry Saku-chan. We manage to convince him not to tell!"_**

_"__S-sōgyo no Kotowari?"_ I asked warily. "Yep!" Responded another as I saw the twins in a transparent form. **_"Can we come with you? We want to meet Nii-chan!"_**

_"__Sure you can."_ I responded with a light smile, knowing that they were determine to help me. **_"Yay!"_** They cheered before they glowed and Naitou~ingu glowed too and then it disappeared. Then suddenly, everyone felt a powerful reiatsu as I looked to see Ichigo headed towards this direction. _""Protagonist taking their sweeta** time to save the prisoner" cliche."_

* * *

**Sin Count: 3**

* * *

"What reiatsu is this?" Ukitake asked. "It's clearly a level of a Captain but… I don't recognize it." No duh, nobody but Rukia, Hanatarō, Ganju, and I can recognize it. _"Now let the super-epic-awesome music play."_

* * *

**Sin Count: 4**

* * *

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered. Yep, total IchiRuki here. Just make it happen Kubo for Kami's sake. "Are you okay Hanatarō?" Ichigo asked after landing in front of Rukia and walking towards Hanatarō. _"And… protagonist ignores the person who needs the rescuing and goes to the less important person."_

* * *

**Sin Count: 5**

* * *

**_"_****_What an idiot."_** Naitou~ingu said with a sigh as I had to agree with him. "Rukia… I've come to get you out of here." Ichigo says, facing Kuchiki and Ukitake. "Huh? What kind of look is that!? I've come here to save you! You can at least try to act like your happy." I face-palmed and muttered, "She is dumba**."

"You're a fool Ichigo." Rukia said with teary eyes. "I told you to never try to go after me."

"Well what can I say Rukia? Every girl has a guy that she won't stop loving and every guy has a girl he won't stop fighting for." I said, sheathing Naitou~ingu and placing my hands on my hips. _"So just kiss already!"_

* * *

**Sin Count: 6**

* * *

The both of them looked at me with strange looks and I just shrugged my shoulders. Pretty soon letting Ichigo's mini speech go through one ear, the two ended up arguing over the "rescue mission". _"Tite Kubo, author of the story decides to torture fans with this argument and showing obvious IchiRuki in this but no confessions because he's being his usual trolling self."_

* * *

**Sin Count: 7**

* * *

I then felt a presence appear behind me. Within a matter if seconds, Naitou~ingu was drawn and clashed with another Zanpakuō. I looked to see Kuchiki and I glared, putting more force into Naitou~ingu along with raising my reiatsu.

* * *

[Byakuya's P.O.V.]

The Ryoka girl quickly drew her Zanpakutō and managed to block mine within a moment's notice. She glared at me with her silver-grey eyes as I glared back. "Recognize me, _Kuchiki_?" She mocked as I remembered the mysterious figure from nearly a month ago. "_Kuroki Shadōkyojū of the 2nd Division._" I answered and she nodded. "Yes, it is I, the girl who rescued Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami, Kuroki Shadōkyojū of the 2nd Division." Shadōkyojū answered. "Howl Hihitsume(Baboon Claw)!" She shouted, her Zanpakutō glowed as a burst of reiatsu made me shunpo away as her Zanpakutō stopped glowing to reveal it's new form. It's now a 6-part segmented blade with each piece wider than the first. Instead of the dull side being black, it's a crimson red color much like it's sealed form. "You have my lieutenant's shikai." I realized and Shadōkyojū nodded before saying, "My Zanpakutō, Naitou~ingu, has the power to mimic the abilities of a Zanpakutō. It's the same Zanpakutō, but with a different name and sometimes abilities that not even their wielders have achieved yet. Hihitsume, is Zabimaru's "twin" as you can say. Just like Senbonkagezakura, Senbonzakura's twin."

""Nightwing"." I translated her Zanpakutō's name. "The messenger of the dark night. A strong name, but since you are a Ryoka, you have to be annihilated." I placed my Zanpakutō vertically with the end pointing up as I said, "Scatter… Senbonzakura." The blade separated into a thousand sakura blossoms and attacked Shadōkyojū, who somehow managed to dodge them and attack me with her Hihitsume. I dodged, but she smirked and jerked Hihitsume towards my direction and the blade followed me. Shadōkyojū redirected Hihitsume to where it circled me, but I used my Senbonzakura to misdirect the attack towards the Ryoka boy. She noticed this and brought the Zanpakutō away and swing it back at me.

* * *

**Wait… why didn't Ichigo made a run for it with Rukia while this fight was happening? He didn't because the plot that's why.**

**Sin Count: 8**

* * *

_Time Skip_

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

Finally, Yoruichi appeared, canceling Kuchiki's bankai with these bandages and used a sedative to knock out Ichigo. Then it went from a small hello between the ex-Captain and the eldest Captain to a little game of shunpo tag between two old friends. "Three days." Yoruichi said, standing on top of the roof with a passed out Ichigo over her shoulder. "In three days, I'll make him stronger than you. The fight between you two is postponed until then. If you want to follow, you may, but…" I shunpo'd behind Yoruichi with my back facing the souls below. "The Goddess and Princess of shunpo won't get caught so easily!" I faintly blushed at being called "Princess of shunpo" but then again, I'm probably as fast as Kuchiki. We then shunpo'd away from the Senzaikyū as fast as we could so we can train Ichigo so he can achieve bankai to defeat Kuchiki. _"I should train too…"_ I thought as we reached to the secret training grounds that Yoruichi had used along with Urahara. _"But who's bankai shall we obtain first?"_

* * *

[Ukitake's P.O.V.]

I couldn't help but think of the Ryoka girl as she resembled so much like Kuchiki once she, Kuroki Shadōkyojū if I can recall, and Yoruichi Shihōin, shunpo'd away to train the Ryoka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, to make him stronger in three days. _"But why would she keep it a secret?"_ I asked my Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotowari. **_"Because she's got a plan!"_** Answered Risō. **_"A plan to save Ruki-chan and everyone else!"_** Added Shin. _"But from what?"_ I asked and I got nothing in response and I sighed. _"Well, she's just as complicated as her father."_ I concluded as they giggled. "Maybe I should just call for them. Oi! Sentarō! Kiyone! Please come out!"

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

"… What… the heck is that doll for?" Ichigo asked after 5 minutes we got here. "This is Tenshintai(Change[Death] God Body)." Yoruichi answered. "It's a- *insert nagging*."

* * *

**Just skipping because I'm getting this from MangaPanda.**

**It's not the same between the anime version and the manga version.**

* * *

"Just stab your Zanpakutō into it and it will forcefully materialize the spirit. Then I will use my power to keep it materialized. But you have only one chance at this. The time limit is 3 days. Before the time is up, you must beat Zangetsu into submission! If you cannot…" Ichigo then stabbed his shikai into the doll and said, "I don't want to know. There is only one way to end this. That is to go all the way to the end." Then the doll exploded before a tall figure cloaked in black appeared by Ichigo's side with said boy's eyes wide in shock. "You have recovered pretty fast… Ichigo." He said. "Old Man!" Ichigo said and Zangetsu nodded before looking at me, which I was rather shocked. "You're Sakura, correct? Naitou~ingu's master?"

"Yeah, I am." I answered with a nod and he nodded back. **_"You're the only one who truly knows who I am and accepts me without a second thought. Why?"_** Zangetsu asked through telepathy. _"I don't care if you're the "Father" of _them_, and I accept you for who you are right now. Not your past actions."_ I responded. **_"Very well then, as my thanks, when Ichigo achieves bankai, you will also have it. Thank you for accepting me… Sakura Kuchiki."_**

_"__No, thank you Zangetsu. Without you, Ichigo wouldn't be who he is today."_ I thanked and he _smiled_. Shinseina tawagoto! I broke him! "Ahem." Yoruichi coughed, holding another Tenshintai. "Your turn, Sakura." She said and I nodded, unsheathing Naitou~ingu as I said, "I'm going to do the same." I stabbed right in the center as Naitou~ingu glowed and unleashed a furious red and blue reiatsu before the doll took shape. "It's been a while hasn't it…"

**_Hyōrinmaru?_**

* * *

**… ****To Be Continued In…**

**Bankai Training &amp; BVB/LP Crossover**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: ***dodges Kidō spells and Zanpakutō attacks from angry readers* Yeah I know that this was short and all. *angry reader casts Kurohitsugi* What the living sh-! *breaks the spell with a hand like Ichigo epically* Now please reivew, follow, and/or favorite. Flame and I'll send an army of Series 800 at you!


	13. Bankai Training

**Bankai Training &amp; BVB/LP Crossover**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: **Hello readers! ^^ I'm here with another chapter!

**Sakura:** Byakurai. *lighting strikes at Mistress*

**M.G. Crystal:** Yelp! *jumps away and hides behind Sajin* Help me! TT^TT

**Sajin:** Why?

**Sakura:** Don't help her because she made him- *points at Zangetsu* Flirt with me! *is annoyed*

**Sajin:** *sighs* _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own _Bleach_,"_ *dodges out of the way* _"It belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei."_

**Sakura:** Get over here! *throws a kunai with chain at Mistress Galiancrystal*

**M.G. Crystal:** Nope! *dodges and begins shunpoing out of here*

* * *

_Prologue_

_Creak, creak tower of purgatory_

_Piercing the world like light_

_Sway, sway, tower of spine_

_Will it be us or the sky that falls?_

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

"Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen(Beak-Piercing Triple Beam)!" I shouted, using my two fingers to create a bright yellow triangle as three darts headed towards my teal-haired brotherly-friend, Hyōrinmaru. He dodged it with a simple shunpo as I chased after him and we soon clashed swords. "Hadō #32. Ōkasen(Yellow Fire Flash)!" A wide horizontal arc of yellow energy bursted from my Zanpakutō and towards Hyōrinmaru who simply touched it with his sword to freeze it. It then shatters like glass when it falls and I shout, "Sting all enemies to death, Kiuwagi(Yellow Jacket)!" Naitou~ingu then transformed into the familiar form of Suzumebachi's shikai with the gold coloring is a light grey silver color instead on my right arm. I shunpo'd behind him and tapped his shoulder, creating a 6-winged version of the tattoo Suì-Fēng usual has for her version of Suzumebachi. **_"Just one more."_** I heard Suzumebachi said and I nodded, shunpoing away from him and appearing in front of him and tap the same spot.

But he blocked it with his sword, encasing ice starting from my fingertips to my bicep. "Try better than that." He said, a glint of disappointment in his crystal light blue eyes. Disappointment reminded me of that monster of a foster father, Kaine and it made me a tad bit angry too. It made me angry to the point that I felt the air around my grow cold and winds going rapidly faster around us, forming a hurricane around us as we stood in the eye of the storm. "Bankai!" I shouted as then I felt my reiatsu burst powerfully and I felt the ice around my arm shatter but flew to my back, shoulders, biceps, forearms, fingers, and knees. "Congratulations Sakura… you have now achieved bankai. My time of training you under 2 days is finished… I wish you luck." Hyōrinmaru said, smiling slightly before fading into his sealed form in my hands. The doll falling down with a loud _thud_. "Thank you Hyōrinmaru." I whispered as I dismissed the bankai, the ice glowing before fading into the katana as it shifted into Naitou~ingu's sealed form. My eyes glanced to see Ichigo still training with Zangetsu for bankai.

**_"_****_Zangetsu is trying his best."_** Naitou~ingu said as I nodded, walking towards Yoruichi. "Obasan." I said, getting her attention as she turned to face me. "Yes, little tigress?" She asked and I kinda faintly blushed when she called me "little tigress". "When's the execution?" I asked as I heard someone say, "At noon tomorrow." I turn to see Renji, Zabimaru out in shikai and spirit form. "Huh, then I finished just in time. But I'm going to heal before practicing some more." I said and walked to where the healing pool was. "Wait, can you at least tell me who you are?" I heard him say as I turned my head halfway to look at him with my silver-grey eyes. "Sakura… Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki, daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki." I answered and shunpo'd away before he could ask anymore questions.

_Later_

* * *

_"__I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_As you fade into the night_

_Who will tell the story of your life_

_And who will remember your last goodbye?"_

I sang, my back laying against the rock of the healing pool. My eyes were closed as my hair was soaking wet and darker in color as with it wet made it past my shoulders.

_"__Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

_I've become so tired, so much more aware_

_By becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_We scream, we shout!_

_We are the fallen angels!_

_We scream, we shout!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_With every battle he's choosing_

_With every fight he's losing_

_His enemy's not far behind_

_With every promise she's broken_

_With every lie she's spoken_

_Her enemy's not far behind…"_

"That's pretty deep, did you know you have a lovely voice?" I yelped in surprise and saw Renji across from me, his long red hair dripping wet and with some of it in his face. "W-what're you doing here Abarai?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the same time. "Just relaxin'." He replied. "Huh… I just happen to sing, as a hobby." I said to break the awkwardness between us. "Can… ya know, continue what you were singing?"

"Sure." I answered and decided to add a few other songs to remix Linkin Park and Black Veil Brides.

_"__Steel to my trembling lips,_

_How did the night ever get like this?_

_One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_

_Bottom of the bottle hits_

_Waking up my mind as I throw a fit_

_The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_A world like I have seen in my dreams _

_Without conflict, just daily peace _

_But in reality, I tend to worry about _

_Troubles and the daily grind _

_Those rolling days_

_When it's decided I'm at my limit_

_A buzzer signaling the end sounds out_

_As if it's laughing at me_

_I climb this hill and see_

_The goal tape at the starting line_

_I believe in myself_

_The future is waiting."_

I finished, taking a breath from singing so much. "That's nice, you created that yourself?" Renji asked. "No, I just combined a few songs." I said. "They are In The End, Rebel Love Song, Numb, Fallen Angels, Across the Line, Runnin', Bad Blood, Dance With the Devil, Rolling Star, and Runner's High." I answered, silently thanking Linkin Park, Black Veil Brides, Adam Lambert, Taylor Swift, Breaking Benjamin, YUI, and Scandal. "So you're Byakuya's daughter?"

"Yes."

"How did…"

"How did I got lost? I got kidnaped."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**_"_****_This is awkward."_**

_"__Shut up."_

* * *

_Time Skip_

"Bye Renji." I said, waving as he left. Before he went up the ladder, he shunpo'd towards me and ruffled my hair. "Stay safe kiddo." Renji chuckled as he then went up the ladder with shunpo. Then my eyes widened in shock as I turn to face Ichigo, Zangetsu and Yoruichi as I shouted, "Rukia's execution is coming!" Their eyes widened in shock as Yoruichi nodded with a, "There's things that you're going to need before we leave. I suggest that you put them on now." I nodded and opened the chest next to her and I opened it. It was a red torn cloak much like Vincent's from _Final Fantasy VII_ as each silver buckle had the Shihōin symbol on it in a dark silver color. There was also a black coat styled like Vergil's from _Devil May Cry 3_ with a _Assassin's Creed_ style hoodie with red markings. I put the coat on before putting on the cloak, my dark silver gauntlets from my bankai training shining in the light. Ichigo was done with his training as he puts on the cloak he wore in the anime/manga when he saved Rukia from the phoenix.

"Are you ready?" I asked, my hood shadowing over my eyes as Ichigo nodded, putting Zangetsu over his shoulder. "Okay it looks like we're ready." Yoruichi said, adjusting her tan sash so it covered her whole head but her eyes. "We are." Ichigo said. "Then let us not waste anytime." We all nodded before shunpoing to our fastest speed.

* * *

_… __Hold on Rukia…_

* * *

I felt Renji's reiatsu fade from my sense, Dad's covering his as his left the place.

* * *

_… __We're almost there…_

* * *

I clicked my tongue in anger and shunpo'd faster, almost passing by Yoruichi.

* * *

_… __And we'll save you…_

* * *

I then felt the familiar reiatsu of a million Zanpakutō being released.

* * *

_From Aizen._

* * *

… **To Be Continued In…**

**Number One Needs A Hero**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: ***is still dodging Sakura's attacks, slightly sweating from using so much reiatsu*

**Sakura:** You can't dodge forever!

*everyone else is just watching*

**Ichigo:** Like parent, like child.

**Byakuya &amp; Aizen:** *turns to face Ichigo* What do you mean by that? *both raise eyebrows*

**Shinji:** Yep, Ichigo was right.

**Ichigo:** *glares at Shinji* And who the heck are you?

**Shinji:** My name is-! *is frozen by Hyōrinmaru*

**Hyōrinmaru:** You are not part of the plot yet. *looks at the audience* Please review, follow, and/or favorite this story. Flame and you'll be executed.


	14. Number One Needs A Hero

**Number One Needs A Hero**

* * *

**Ichigo: **Does anyone know where Crys went? O.o

**Sakura:** No clue.

**Gin: **She left for a mission. .^.

**Ichigo: **Who's he?

**Gin:** ^~^

**Ichigo:** Dude, you're creeping me out.

**Gin:** *appears in front of Ichigo and goes face-to-face* How about now?~

**Ichigo:** OO *internally screaming*

**Gin:** "_Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Bleach, only Sōsuk- I mean, Tite Kubo owns it nya~."_

* * *

_Prologue_

_I just keep practicing_

_Saying goodbye to you_

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Rukia closed her violet eyes, accepting her fate as the Kikōō(Blaze Fledgling King) went straight towards her. But then…

"Hey/Yo."

Rukia looked and saw Ichigo and Sakura in their cloaks with the Substitute blocking the Kikōō and Sakura with her arms crossed and a hood and collar concealing her face. "I-ichigo… Sakura." She gasped as the young Kuchiki nodded her head. "_**Idiot!**_ I said don't come back!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as he was shocked. Sakura simply rolled her eyes before looking down and saying, "We have an audience so let's give them a show they won't forget." Naitou~ingu chuckled in response as then the Kikōō screeched, getting off of Ichigo's back and prepared for another attack. The violet-eyed girl yelled for the two to move away. Suddenly a rope wrapped itself around the Kikōō's neck. "Captain Ukitake!?" Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of the 4th Division said in shock as she turned to see Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division along with his 3rd Seats Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. "Hey there Mr. Handsome." Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of the 8th Division greeted as he appeared by his friend's side along with his lieutenant Nanao Ise. "I was starting to wonder when you'll plan to show up."

"Captain Kyōraku!"

"It took a while to break the seal." Ukitake answered. "But… this oughta do it!" He lifted up the shield, showing the Shihōin Clan emblem on it. "Stop them! They'll destroy the Sōkyoku!" Suì-Fēng, Captain of the 2nd Division said to her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. "What can I do!?" He shouted over the noise as both older Captains inserted their own Zanpakutō into the shield, destroying the Kikōō in the process. Sakura unsheathed Naitou~ingu and used Moerugetsu as both Ichigo and her destroyed the Sōkyoku. The debris went all over the place as Ichigo held Rukia in his arm and Zangetsu over his shoulder. Sakura dismissed Moerugetsu and crouched down with Naitou~ingu against her arm in a similar style to Suì-Fēng with her Suzumebachi. "It's about time you've gotten here Abarai." Sakura said as Renji chuckled. "Renji!" Rukia said in shock as said lieutenant looked up to see his friend in his frenemy's arms. "Rukia!" He answered. "Oh Renji it's you!" Sakura ignored the rest as she waited for Ichigo to throw her.

"You're insane!" Renji shouted once Ichigo threw Rukia like a football and Sakura let out a laugh. No matter how many times she watched it, it was still funny. "Now run Pineapple!" She shouted as he then ran with Rukia in his arms bridal style.

* * *

**(Play Number One- Bleach 1 OST)**

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

(Sing it ladies! XD)

"_I'm going to have my epic moment!"_ My inner fangirl cheered in happiness as on the outside I was cold like my father. "Show time." I said as then the lieutenants began to chase after Renji.

* * *

_**If you wanna see some action **_

_**Gotta be the center of attraction**_

_**Make sure that they got their eyes on you,**_

_**Like the face that you see on every magazine~**_

* * *

"Not today." I spoke as I appeared in front of them. "Surge, water and heaven Nejirasen(Twisted Spiral)!" I twisted Naitou~ingu in my hand as crimson red water surrounded me and the lieutenants. Naitou~ingu now had the appearance of Kaien's Nejibana with a red tassel instead of a blue.

* * *

_**It's natural!~**_

_**You know that this is where you gotta be,**_

_**It must be your destiny~**_

_**Sensational!~**_

* * *

"Mizukyū(Water Sphere)." I muttered at I spun Nejirasen and created a crimson red water sphere, the inside filled with breathable water as the lieutenants struggled to swim in it. "Run, Itegumo!"

"Bite, Gonryōmaru(Stern Spirit)."

"Crush, Gegetsuburi!" They released their Zanpakutō as I saw their spirits.

* * *

_**And you believe that**_

_**This is what you've waited for and**_

_**It's you back way on the door!**_

* * *

"Inore yo, Ebon-ju(Pray to Yu Yevon)… Yume mi yo, inorigo(Dream, Fayth)…" I whispered and spun Nejirasen slowly. "Hatenaku(Forever and ever)…" My eyes glowed silvery blue and I heard one of them gasp, "It's Sa-!"

_**Baby now you feel like number one**_

_**Shining bright for everyone**_

_**Living out your fantasy**_

_**The brightest star for all to see**_

* * *

"Sakaetamae(Grant us prosperity)." Multiple voices were heard, singing the same song as one voice, a voice of a alto woman whom's voice sounded mournful, stood out the most and they covered their ears and let out screams of pain. Soon, they passed out and voices disappeared as did Mizukyū.

* * *

**(End OST)**

* * *

"I am sorry for doing this, but it is for the best." I apologized, Naitou~ingu's ribbons came out and mimicked their Zanpakutō, Itegumo, Gonryōmaru, and Gegetsuburi. "_**Greetings young Kuchiki."**_ I heard Gonryōmaru say. "_**Hello Sakura."**_ Itegumo smiled. "_Nice to see you all."_ I answered back, standing up with my eyes closed. "Hold it Suì-Fēng!" Ukitake shouted as I turned around to see that Yamamoto has blocked his way. After Yamamoto said something, Shunsui grabbed Ukitake and shunpo'd out of the area along with Nanao who followed. I also followed them behind with my shunpo and I was right behind Nanao. "Hey," I greeted and she turned to face me. "S-sakura?!"

"The one and only." Was my answer with a nod, my cloak and coat tails flowing behind me like wings. "That should do it since we're pretty far away from everyone." Shunsui said as we all landed in a abandoned part of the Seireitei. "Yes, far enough to be out of danger for a while at least." Ukitake said as once Nanao and I landed, she started to pant from trying to catch up to Captain-level shunpo. "You alright, Nana-chan?" I asked crouching down to her height with a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I should be fine." She answered with a nod. "Hey Nanao, you slowpoke.~" Shunsui flirted and I rolled my eyes. "Typical of you, ojisan." I muttered. "You didn't have to leave me back there Captain!" Nanao complained, standing up as did I. "I must say… you got here quicker than I expected." Shunsui said as we felt a monstrous reiatsu. "_**The old chimney is here."**_ Naitou~ingu growled.

"_**Watch your tongue you whiner baby."**_ A voice responds as I saw the spirit of Yamamoto's Zanpakutō. He stood tall, about the same height as Renji, with unruly salt and pepper hair ending past his shoulder blades held back by a mahogany red headband that slightly covered his right eye with semi-tanned skin that was covered with scars as he was bare chested to show his muscles and a black kanji for fire(火) on his chest as he was also barefooted. The man also had a faint beard-mustache combo like Shunsui with his left eye being a copper red color and his right unknown and covered by the shadows of his bandana. He wore a torn black hakama with his left being torn up to above his knee as a yellow orange cloth that faded to a dark orange color was tied onto his right side and ending at his ankle. Bandages wrapped from his wrist to below his elbow on his right arm as his left shoulder to hand was covered in chain mail armor, a clawed silver gauntlet, and spikes on his left shoulder.

In his hand was a large black sword with faint embers coming from it. "_**Ryūjin Jakka(Flowing Blade-Like Flame), it has been a while since the last time we have met."**_ Katen Kyōkotsu appeared as did Sōgyo no Kotowari. "_**Kasai-kun!"**_ The boys cheered with smiles as the elder spirit scowled at them like a parent to a child. "_**You are aware that your masters are in trouble with Master Shigekuni."**_ He said and grinned like a madman. "_**And I'm going to have a ball schoolin' the three of you."**_ I saw a flash of pink as I realized that Shunsui has come to save Nanao from the desert-like reiatsu. "Shunsui, you gotta tell me when the wedding's gonna happen." I joked for him to hear but not for Nanao. "And you'll be the ring holder." He added. "I lose stuff like your hairpins." I smirked. "You made me pay 7435 yen for another."

"Those were the good times." He then disappeared with Nanao in his arms bridal style. "Those two need to get together." I muttered out loud. "You're right Ryoka." Yamamoto spoke. "Well, they do look nice." Ukitake added with a nod at me.

**Wait… why are they even talking to a Ryoka? Oh wait, only four people know who she exactly is.**

A sudden flare of reiatsu makes me snap out of my thoughts. My eyes widen in shock as the crane vanished into a Zanpakutō with a oval copper tsuba and purple wrappings. "_**Well,"**_ Ryūjin Jakka stabbed his sword to the ground and cranked his neck, popped his knuckles and stretched his muscles. "_**Time to get to work."**_ He grabbed his sword with his left arm and spun before pointing the blade at us with a grin. Yamamoto performed a single slash, making the three of us jump back as then my red cloak was blown off. "_Damn it! That was strong."_

"_**Ya think that was strong?"**_ He chuckled. "_**Ā kuso."**_ Naitou~ingu cursed. "_**Language."**_ Warned Hana, the older twin of Katen Kyōkotsu. "_**What do you mean by that?!"**_ Naitou~ingu snapped. "_**Like master, like Zanpakutō."**_ She muttered as then Ryūjin Jakka's right eye glowed a bright orange color. "_**All things in the universe turn to ashes!"**_ Shouted Ryūjin Jakka as his sword lit up on fire as did his right eye. "Ryūjin Jakka!" Yamamoto shouted as probably everyone who saw shared the same thought of this:

_Hot damn!_

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

"_All Gotei Captains, Leiutenants, and seated officers- may I have your attention please." _The familiar voice of Isane echoed throughout the Seireitei. She told us that the enemy wasn't us the Ryoka, but Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen were. "Let's not waste time Yama-ji, Shunsui, and Ukitake." I said, swiftly turning around as it made my cloak and coattails swoosh in the wind created by his flames. "Wait, how do you know of the three of us?" Yamamoto spoke. I looked at him from under my hood. "I'll tell everyone once we get there. We don't have much time!" We all nodded then began to shunpo our way there.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"Kill her Gin." Aizen said calmly, holding Rukia by the steel red collar around her neck. "Well, if I must." Gin turned and drew Shinsō from his sheath. "Shoot to kill, Shinsō." The blade then raced towards Rukia, aiming for her heart. Blood then spurted into the sky in slow motion. Both Rukia and her brother, Byakuya, saw red and grey before seeing a figure cloaked in said colors with black hair spilling out of the hoodie as said hoodie came off. The person had a cold murderous look in her silver grey eyes as she held Shinsō's blade with her hand heavily bleeding. Her figure vanished, leaving her red cloak behind as it fell to the ground with a hole in it. "You missed me." She said, now standing tall with no blood and in front of both Kuchikis with her right hand on the hilt of her Zanpakutō. Everyone who was there had eyes as wide as dinner plates when everyone saw her resemblance to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"S-sakura!"

* * *

…**To Be Continued In…**

**Destiny's Battle- Sakura VS Sōsuke!**

* * *

**Sakura: ***finds a note on the ground and reads it outloud* "_Hello readers, since I am bored, I decided to do a double chapter for today! So please review, follow, and/or favorite this story before heading on to the other chapter I just uploaded not to long ago!"_ Dang it Crys!

**Aizen:** *appears and places hand on Sakura's shoulder* We should get to fighting, no? *smiles*

**Sakura:** OO Daddy. *shunpos*


	15. Destiny's Battle!

**Destiny's Battle- Sakura VS Sōsuke!**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:** Yes people I am here with one of the most epic battles! Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki versus Sōsuke Aizen! I don't own Bleach because it belongs to Tite Kubo! Now enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue: Courtesy Call_

_There's a rumble in the floor_

_So get prepared for war_

_When it hits it'll knock you to the ground_

_When it shakes up everything around_

_But survival is a must_

_So will you stand with us_

_Can you feel it, make it real_

_Make me feel it_

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"S-sakura?" Byakuya muttered in shock. _"It can't be her?… can it?"_ His mind was racing as he wondered about the teen who saved both him and his sister. "Sōsuke Aizen…" Sakura spat the brunette man's name with venom clear in her voice. Aizen raised his eyebrow and said, "I don't recall having you as part of my plans."

"I never intend to be a pawn for you." Sakura then draw Naitou~ingu from his sheath as it disappeared and pointed the blade at Aizen. "My name is Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki, now prepare to die."

* * *

**(Play Runnin' by Adam Lambert)**

* * *

**_Steel to my trembling lips,_**

**_How did the night ever get like this?_**

* * *

Sakura then flared her reiatsu, silver blue aura surrounding her as it also blew her hair in the wind. The winds caused dust to surround her in rings as everyone felt how strong it was. _"It's exactly like Ichigo's reiatsu. It's so powerful!"_ Rukia thought in shock. _"Did she also train… for bankai?"_

* * *

**_One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_**

* * *

Aizen then flared his own reiatsu, a purple aura surrounding him. "This is your warning, Aizen…" She then slashed at the air, creating the same effects as what Yamamoto did earlier and made Aizen take a few steps back. "A courtesy call." Her silver grey eyes glared coldly at him.

* * *

**_Bottom of the bottle hits_**

**_Waking up my mind as I throw a fit_**

**_The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_**

* * *

"Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi(Black Coffin)." Sakura pushed both Byakuya and Rukia out of the way as the black and purple box surrounded her as then matching black spears pierced through it. "Sakura!" Rukia screamed.

"Uso no Jemini(Lie of Gemini)."

* * *

**_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after_**

* * *

Aizen's Kurohitsugi was directed back at him and he dodged it. _"W-what?"_ He thought. _"Kurohitsugi shouldn't have done that unless…"_ The smoke then revealed Sakura with a different Zanpakutō in her hands. Twin Zanpakutō connected by a dark red rope with seven silver diamond-shaped charms each with a kanji representing the seven deadly sins- lust(欲望), gluttony(暴食), greed(欲), sloth(ナマケモノ), wrath(激怒), envy(羨望) and pride(誇り). A second blade juts out of the main blade halfway as the black dull side of the blade is now red.

* * *

**_I've been standing here my whole life,_**

**_Everything I've seen twice,_**

**_Now it's time I realize_**

* * *

"That looks like…"

"Sōgyo no Kotowari." Byakuya answered Rukia. "So you have a mimic-type Zanpakutō." Aizen realized, looking at Sakura who nodded. "And I'm here to kick a** and drink tea, but it seems that I'm out of tea." She joked and shunpo'd behind Aizen who quickly drew his Kyōka Suigetsu(Mirror Flower, Water Moon) and clashed against Uso no Jemini.

* * *

**_It's spinnin' back around now, _**

**_On this road I'm crawling_**

* * *

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō(Six Rods Prison of Light)." Six beams of light charged at Sakura in six directions and she glared. "Awaken, Kaguyahime." Uso no Jemini glowed and changed into Kaguyahime. "Nake, Kaguyahime!" Sakura spun in a full circle as crimson red energy destroyed the six beams.

* * *

**_Save me cause I'm falling,_**

**_Now I can't seem to breathe right_**

* * *

The two then clashed for 4 minutes, blade against blade. "Bite, Odayakamaru(Gentle Spirit)!" Sakura's Kaguyahime transforms into a rapier with a silver guard, lightning sparking from the tip of the blade.

* * *

**_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_**

* * *

"Strike now, Rakurai(Lighting Strike)!" Dark storm clouds rumbled in the distance as they gathered over the two Shinigami, but lighting strike multiple times around Aizen. "Hadō #74 Gaki Rekkō(Raging Light Fang)." A circle of green energy forms in Aizen's palm as he fired multiple blasts of green light at Sakura. "Bakudō #39 Enkōsen(Round Lock Fan)." Sakura stabbed Odayakamaru into the ground and formed a large dull yellow reiatsu spinning disk that blocked all the blasts as it sent her a few steps back.

* * *

**_Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_**

* * *

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer… Yukijigoku Yaseichi(Snow Hell, Wild Blood)."

* * *

**_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_**

**_Runnin' from my heart._**

* * *

Odayakamaru changes into a pair of huge, red and heavily curved Chinese scimitars with long silver white tassels with the blade on Sakura's right being slightly smaller than the one of her left.

"Irooni Shiro(Colorful Demon White)." She muttered as then she performed a double slash at Aizen's front shoulders.

* * *

**_'Round and around I go, addicted to the numb_**

**_Living in the cold_**

**_The higher, the lower the down, down, down_**

* * *

"Gurē(Grey)." Aizen used his Kyōka Suigetsu and slashed at Sakura's arm. "Tawagoto!" She cursed under her breath. The brunette man came and attacked her again, stabbing her through the stomach this time. "Sakura!" Rukia yelled in fear that her niece could be dying.

* * *

**_Sick of being tired and sick of waiting_**

**_For another kind of fix_**

**_The damage is damning me down, down, down_**

* * *

"What?" Aizen gasped as his Kyōka Suigetsu was stabbing the same grey coat, but there was no person in it.

* * *

**_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after_**

* * *

"That's Utsusemi(Cast-Off Cicada Shell). The only people known to use this technique is Yoruichi Shihōin, Suì-Fēng, and my father. Besides myself of course." Sakura appeared above and behind Aizen. "Takaoni(Mountain Demon)." She muttered.

* * *

**_I've been standing here my whole life,_**

**_Everything I've seen twice,_**

**_Now it's time I realize_**

**_It's spinning back around now,_**

**_On this road I'm crawling_**

**_Save cause I'm falling_**

* * *

Aizen then blocked the attack as Sakura's silver grey eyes were wide in shock. "You're attacks are weak, not mastered." He calmly said and then open his palm. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws… Bakudō #73. Sōkatsui(Blue Fire, Crash Down)."

"No…"

* * *

**(End Song)**

* * *

His palm glowed bright blue before it fired at Sakura. Rukia screamed as tears came down her cheeks as the grey-eyed girl fell into the ground. Her body showed bad burns, mostly 1st degree burns as the sleeves of her kimono top was completely burned off. Aizen turned away before a gasp was heard along with the familiar sounds of a sword being picked up. He turned his head to see Sakura getting up, spitting some blood as she held Naitou~ingu's sealed form in one hand and her hand holding her arm that held her Zanpakutō. "I p-promised to myself… that I would get stronger…" She gasped and coughed. "To protect my beliefs and hopes. Those beliefs and hopes are my family and friends… and although many don't remember me in memory, but they remember me in their hearts." Sakura held up Naitou~ingu as suddenly the air became cold and the winds kicked up. "Ban…" Her eyes glowed icy blue as she glared at Aizen with determination.

"… kai."

* * *

**(Play Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch)**

* * *

**_Hey-o_**

**_Here comes the danger up in this club_**

**_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_**

**_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_**

* * *

Then winds blowed wildly as everyone covered their eyes and watched. A tornado of silver and icy blue reiatsu covered Sakura as Aizen sent a strong Shakkahō at the tornado. Then suddenly, a clawed hand made of ice touched the attack and incase it in ice. "That was pathetic."

* * *

**_Everybody sing,_**

**_Hey-O_**

**_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_**

**_Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball_**

**_This is your last warning, a courtesy call_**

* * *

The tornado disappeared when a sword slashed at it and revealed Sakura's new form. From her back was dragon wings and a tail made up of ice as her hands to above her elbows, her feet, and shoulders were also covered in ice. "Daibyakuren(Grand White Lotus)…"

* * *

**_Hey-O!_**

**_Here comes the danger up in this club!_**

* * *

"Tōketsumaru(Frozen Ring)." She whispered as her tail swished like a whip.

* * *

**_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_**

**_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_**

* * *

"You achieved bankai?" Aizen said. "I'm impressed."

"Tch. You should be." Sakura slashed the air as then a crescent-shaped ice attack heads toward Aizen with break-neck speed. He dodged it, but not in time as the ice managed to touch his hand. His eyes widen as he realized something- his hand felt like it was _burning_. "Daibyakuren Tōketsumaru is made of dry ice. You are aware that dry ice burns skin, right? It doesn't affect anyone who wields a ice-type Zanpakutō so I need to be careful with this bankai around others who don't wield an ice-type. So get ready…" She pointed the blade at Aizen. "I'm coming for you." Ice quickly formed a mask on the lower part of her face, with two small-fang like clips on the sides of her face to hold up the mask.

* * *

**_Everybody sing_**

* * *

Sakura gave out a battlecry and clashed swords with Aizen; silver blue and purple reiatsu clashing as it shook the earth.

* * *

**_Hey-O!~_**

**_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more!_**

**_Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball!~_**

* * *

The two kept on clashing Zanpakutō as Aizen began to feel the dry ice affecting him, his skin burning from how cold the ice is.

* * *

**_This is your last warning, a courtesy call!_**

* * *

"Hyōryū Senbi(Ice Dragon Swirling Tail)." Sakura murmured as she sent a crescent-shaped ice attack as Aizen dodged it. She smirked and changed the angle of her Zanpakutō, the attack following and coming back at Aizen as he narrowly dodge it.

* * *

**_Hey-o _**

**_Here comes the danger up in this club_**

**_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_**

**_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_**

* * *

"Hadō #78…" Aizen charged up reiatsu into his Kyōa Suigetsu, dark purple reiatsu sparking from the blade as he said, "Zangerin(Cutting Flower Ring)." He slashed as a spiked crescent shape attack came charging at Sakura who then slashed back with another Hyōryū Senbi to counterattack the Hadō in which created an explosion between the two attacks.

* * *

**_Everybody sing,_**

**_Hey-O!_**

**_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more!_**

**_Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball!_**

**_This your last warning, a courtesy call!_**

* * *

"I had enough dealing with this foolishness." Aizen said in an irritated tone as a garganta ripped open the sky, filled with Menos Grande Hollows as then three yellow pillars trapped Aizen, Tōsen, and Gin on the inside as Shūhei and Rangiku and Sakura jumped out of the way. "Negación(Negation/Counter-Membrane)…" The teen Kuchiki said as she glared at the brunette male. "Gillian-class Menos can use it to rescue their fellow kin… Aizen and his companions have joined their side."

"Oh how right you are, Sakura." Aileen answered as he broke his glasses and fixed his hair into a mullet. **"Gaaaaaaaaayyyy."** Both Sakura and Naitou~ingu thought in perfect unison with a sweat-drop as Aizen escaped the Society. "We did it Naitou." Sakura said after a few moments of silence as then the bankai of Daibyakuren Tōketsumaru shattered like glass as she fell onto her knees bleeding as her world became blurry and grey. She then passed out and slumped down onto the floor on her side, weak from using so much reiatsu. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name and familiar grey eyes.

* * *

**… ****To Be Continued In…**

**The Reunion**

* * *

**Authoress' Note**

_"__I completely apologize that I hadn't updated this story as I have been busy dealing with life and the life of being a freshman. My only wish is that you forgive me and have a Happy Thanksgiving with your family and friends."_

_With deepest and sincere apologies,_

_Mistress Galaincrystal_


End file.
